DOUBLE EDGE
by MarLuna
Summary: Sakura Haruno, normal girl getting enrolled in highschool? Correct. BUT! She also happens to be Airi Kimura, the world's beloved princess of pop! Can she handle the stress of school and her double life? Or will she get crushed under it all? Tune in!
1. Zero Edge

**Just a quick author's note before I start the story~**

**So this was already made (by me, so don't worry about all that copyright business) but I deleted it because I was having way too much going on and I couldn't keep it under my wing.**

**But, I love going on FF and reading my stories instead of on my files.**

**And besides, this story is awesome!**

**SOOOOOOO**

**I'm posting it back up.**

**And I'll hopefully be continuing to update it even after I'm done putting the chapters up~**

**SO ENJOYYYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>DOUBLE EDGE<strong>

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tsunade! Gaara! Let's move!" I cried, waiting for my beloved mother and brother. I swear those two are the perfect example of the famous phrase 'like mother and son'. How can they be so looks-oriented all the time? I don't know how I'd survive like that! It's such good thing I had Shizune, my stylist, and I made sure she knew that.<p>

"Wait up Sakura!" Shizune cried, all dishevelled. She quickly reached my side and tied the gold belt around my waist before looking me over with her eyes, smiling when no detail was out of place. She tucked the last of my pinks locks behind my wig, looking quite proud of herself.

"Kick butt tonight!" She told me, gently taking me in her arms. I smiled and patted her back, trying not to crinkle any of the clothes she chose for me.

"Don't worry, I will!"

* * *

><p><em>La da, La la, La da<em>

_Waking up, up_

_La da, La la, La da_

* * *

><p>I mouthed the lyrics to the first song I was to sing, making sure I had every single word right. I would be in trouble otherwise, don't you think? The fans screamed wildly out back, eagerly urging me to join them faster. I beamed as my manager appeared by my side, not faltering my always-great mood.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well it's time, for a change<em>

_Don't know those sad, sad songs away, today_

_Won't let the sunshine go to waste_

_No way, nooo way_

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to make them wait?"<p>

I hummed and pretended I was thinking about, "Maybe a little longer..."

She shoved me in the direction of the stage, "Go, 'AIRI!'"

I threw her a smirk over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Cuz I can feel my heart beating for the very first time<em>

_Everything around me starts falling in line_

_I feel alive, sooo alive_

_I just can't hide_

_Something change me, change me, change me,_

_Oh_

_Cuz lately, lately, lately_

* * *

><p>I lifted a hand above my head as I appeared on stage through the glittering curtains, the stage going wild to match the burst of energy I was feeling. I slid to the center of the stage, taking hold of the mic that waited impatiently for me on its stand.<p>

I tested it out, "I sure hope everyone's having a good day!"

The results were positive.

_I've been wakin up to love_

_Every morning, I've been_

_Waking up to love_

_I can hear alarm clocks ringing_

_Through the window all the birds starts singing_

_Every morning we'll be_

_Wakin up to love_

_Don't you know that we'll be_

_Wakin up to love_

_At first I thought that I was dreaming_

_Then hit me like the coffee and the creamer_

_Waking up to_

_Love, love, love_

_Wakin up, up_

_Love, love, love (Wakin up)_

_Telling all my friends (la)_

_I can't believe the way my days begin_

_You can't put em on a scale of 1 to 10_

_You can't. Oh_

_From the very first moment that I opened my eyes_

_Everything about me just started to shine_

_I feel alive, so alive_

_It's no wonder why_

I sang into the mic, enjoying the rush of adrenaline performing on stage gave me. I separated the mic from its stand and started the small dance routine I've been working for a while, a couple of background dancers joining me in the frenzy.

_I wouldn't trade this feeling for the world_

_It's written on my face, and now_

_I'm a brand new giiirl_

_I'm a brand new girl_

_It's no wonder why_

I returned to center stage, this time going closer to the crowd as I sung, leaning down to touch some hands. The fans freaked, jumping with their friends. This made me a little envious but I shoved it to the back of my head as the stage burst into bright lights since I returned to the chorus.

_I've been wakin up to love_

_Every morning, I've been_

_Waking up to love_

_I can hear alarm clocks ringing_

_Through the window all the birds starts singing_

_Every morning we'll be_

_Wakin up to love_

_Don't you know that we'll be_

_Wakin up to love_

_At first I thought that I was dreaming_

_Then hit me like the coffee and the creamer_

_Waking up to_

_Love, love, love_

_Wakin up, up_

_Love, love, love (Wakin up)_

_Telling all my friends (la)_

_I can't believe the way my days begin_

_You can't put em on a scale of 1 to 10_

_You can't. Oh_

_From the very first moment that I opened my eyes_

_Everything about me just started to shine_

_I feel alive, so alive_

_It's no wonder why_

* * *

><p>I jumped into the limo once the concert was done, lights still flashing brightly through the tinted windows of the limo once the door closed. I ran a hand through my fake hair, still not thinking it was worth it to take it off. I grinned at my brother, the one who always drived me everywhere—just for safety. It's his way to show that he cares.<p>

"Home?" He asked. I nodded furiously and let myself relax in the plush leather of the back seats. Tsunade chuckled up front, forehead resting against the window. Both still wore their disguises.

"You were great, as always," She told me, laugh still in her voice, "But we need to work on that dance a little more. Your voice was a little shaky."

"Yeah," I breathed, thinking back on my performance, "I noticed that."

"Good. Now get some rest, 'AIRI KIMURA'!"

I grinned at her use of my star name before closing my eyes, emptying my mind for a nap.

* * *

><p><em>Love, love, love<em>

_Wakin up, up_

_Love, love, love_

* * *

><p>I woke up when the car came to a screeching halt. I groaned and tried to massage my sore neck, "I shouldn't sleep sitting up like that..." I told myself before gazing at Gaara, "What's going on?"<p>

"Traffic."

"Greaaaattt." I mumbled sarcastically. I could feel my mother rolling her eyes.

"So it isn't exactly 'waking up to love'..." Tsunade smirked at me while it was my turn to roll my eyes, "But it'll do, right?"

"Yeah yeah, enjoy over abusing my lyrics would ya."

She grinned and turned back to the front. I stuck out my tongue at her.

"I saw that!"

"Dang!"

It was now the turn of the last member in the car to roll his eyes.

"Try to get some rest, okay? You're going to school tomorrow." He told me, looking at me through the rear-view mirror, I pouted at him.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes!" The both of them snapped at me.

I sighed and sunk lower in the seat, adjusting myself so that I lay straight out horizontally. I tried to ignore the honking cars behind us as we slowly creaked forward, biting back the angry words I wanted to send their way for withholding my slumber from me. But I couldn't get out there, I was still Airi Kimura, a great pop star that most girls looked up to, and that would only make our situation worse.

"Here" Gaara tossed back my iPod and I gladly took it, unravelling the ear buds wrapped tightly around it, "You'll need them."

"Thanks!" I chirped before pulling the mini speakers into my ears, the music silencing the rude cars crying at us to move our lazy arse around. I fell into a dreamland, my thoughts becoming a giant puddle of pudding, before my eyes refocused on the house we finally arrived at.

"Ahh! Home sweet home!" Mom cried, taking a dive for the couch. I swear sometimes she can act like such a kid, with us having to take care of her all the time! I grinned when she pouted at the TV, her favourite show ending mere seconds before the end credits appeared.

Traffic really slowed us down, didn't it?

I scrambled upstairs after my brother, entering my large closet of clothes and putting back my wig on its usual stand, quickly changing into some pyjamas before hitting the bed. My bag was already packed with small notebooks for class, though I really doubt I'll need them, and I really feared for what has yet to come.

_What if they found out my secret on the first day? I'm not ready for this!_

"Yes you are!" Gaara's voice cut through my thoughts as he walked past my room while texting our other siblings who were both out at a party. I glared in the door's general direction before throwing a pillow to close it shut.

"Oh shush you!"

I surely hope I won't be waking up to love tomorrow morning.


	2. FIRST EDGE

**Second chapterrrr~~~**

**I won't be editing ANYTHING (other than spell-check) since I love to read the amelioration of someone's writing style as time goes by.**

**Don't ask, I don't understand why either.**

**BUT if there are changes or things to be added, it'll appear after chapter 11 (because that's how many that are already written that I won't change).**

**SO ENJOYYYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>DOUBLE EDGE<strong>

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of months that I've been in Konoha Leaf High and still no one has yet to realize that I'm AIRI KIMURA, the ever so great pop star that fails to disappoint her growing mass of fans. No matter how many times I've declined to the concert invites of my friends, they've yet to question me why and I was fine with having not to answer. I've laid low at school and with my friends, but the more days I spent with them, the more I find it hard to control myself from yelling out to the world my alter ego. I had to find a way out of feeling so guilty every time they bring up my subject, but the only way out is to either move or tell them. And I couldn't do either.<p>

At first, me with my bright pink hair didn't really fit in at school. And neither did Gaara, since he's got that tattoo on his forehead and they automatically thought that he was a delinquent. Trust me, I warned him about that. You know how people can get sometimes. Sometimes its worst than the paparazzi, and I'd rather deal with them then the people at school.

I didn't really understand why my mom insisted on moving. Really, I had no idea. Gaara was friends with some Zaku kid at his old school and he was pretty fine. I've been homeschooled by him ever since, since my mom was busy all day planning Airi's schedule.

I would've gladly kept it that way.

The days before school had started; Gaara and I had made a plan. That's right, a plan. Not about how to tackle high school and have it crumble to our knees—no matter how pleasant it sounded—, but a plan to make sure that my secret wasn't about to get spilled anytime soon. We had made a list of things, and I might as well mention them.

The first course of action was obvious. Lay low. Stay undetected. And try to show that I'm anything but a pop star. Which meant that all in all, I'd have to find a way to get bullied so that people don't believe I have the guts to stand in front of crowd like the ever cheery other self of mine. And trust me, I found one like it was my job. The bully's Ino, the queen of the school. Fitting, no?

My brother was the "moral support" to my weaker self, which meant I went to him for "comfort" after I get "bullied" by her, or if I just get scared. When it came to it, I put on a cry-baby image, just for the sake of keeping the secret safe.

After that, no one was allowed to come to our home. Which means, no friends—they weren't happy—, no assignment partners—I only had some for art and English class—, exactly _no one_. The only people allowed were those who knew. And there's only a few of them.

If there was ever a case that someone did find out, then let's face it, we'll be outta there faster than you can "chinchilla!" I only chose that word because I like it. Period.

What else did we cover? Oh yeah. What happens if some guy wants to take me out to an AIRI KIMURA concert? Let's just say that guy—no matter how cute he is and no matter how much he begs—will have to be declined forever and ever. It had happened. And now I can't bear with the guilt of seeing his heartbroken face.

We also covered the fact that I wasn't going to be pulled out of class for anything pop star related. Which means all the concerts and interviews and red carpet events and photo shoots and autograph sessions and rehearsals and song recordings were going to be done after school or during the weekend. That means, in bright clear letters, I had barely have anytime for my friends—they don't ask why though, which is good—and barely had any time for my own homework.

The school principal doesn't know my identity either, or else we know he'd blab to everyone about knowing AIRI. I mean, if I knew a great pop star—not counting myself—I would boast to everyone I knew, no matter how much the person wanted it to be a secret.

I pushed the fake glasses up my nose to make a point to myself that I was supposed to get judged, just so that I blended in, so that I live peacefully. I had to control my inner Airi from bursting out when they were bound to say things to me to make me feel worse for not telling them.

I was going to be ready for anything.

"Look, look, look!" Naruto cried as he, Kiba, Hinata and I all crowded around in his room after school. Today my schedule was clear, which meant I finally had time to be with my friends. "It's Airi!"

On screen was an interview with Airi Kimura, my other self, as she chirped about everything good that could come from being a pop star.

_"So how's life treating you so far, Airi?"_

_"Pretty good! I love, love, love it here!" _Airi said to the reporter who smiled warmly at her.

_"That sounds great! So, Airi, we heard a rumour that you were working on a new song. Is this true?" _The female reporter, inched closer, interested herself. Airi flushed in embarrassment.

_"Aww! That's no fair! That was supposed to be a surprise!"_

_"So it's true?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Can you tell us more about the song then?"_

_"Nope! It has to be a surprise!"_

"Oh wow...!" Naruto exclaimed, sighing deeply as he stared at the screen with stars in his eyes, "Airi's soooo cool! And beautiful! I wish I could be her boyfriend!"

I inwardly rolled my eyes at him. If only he knew that he was already friends with her.

_"So what do you like so much about Konoha?"_

_"Hmmm..." _Airi pressed a finger to her lips as she thought about it, _"I'm not so sure about that... But if I had to choose, I think I'd have to be..."_

_"Yes?"_

I grinned at Airi's next outburst, already knowing what she was going to say, _"The food!"_

The reporter looked like she was going to fall over, _"T-the food?"_

_"Yup!" _Airi chirped, _"I can get stressed out sometimes, but every time I go to eat somewhere in town, it's very heart warming and good. The service is great too! The food here even beats my mom's home cooked meals! It's so good!"_

"She reminds me of you, Naruto!" Kiba laughed and gave him a little shove. I beamed at them. That was one of the things I learned from my friends here. I have to be human, not perfect, so making little things big had to be a good thing. Like food. No one seemed to care that much, but Airi sure does.

"You're right!" I joined in the fun, "Are you sure you're not her?"

Naruto flushed as we laughed and high fived, he shoved us sideways, "Y-you guys!"

"We're just kidding!" Kiba barked before we calmed down, watching the interview in silence until Naruto's older brother appeared.

"Naruto dude!" Deidara called, "Who's here, yeah?"

"Friends!" Naruto called back before we all yelled our greetings at him.

"Okay then! Try not to have too much fun, you know the landlord doesn't like that!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto yelled back, waving him off as he tried to listen in on what Airi was saying.

_"Do you have a boyfriend, Airi-chan?" _The reporter asked with an honorific since Airi let her. Airi flushed and timidly shook her head, brown curly locks flying around cutely.

_"I wish I could say yes. All the people I know have a lover or boyfriend, and it makes me jealous sometimes." _She said sadly, wringing her hands together, _"But with all my work, I'm sorry to say that if I ever did have a relationship with someone, anyone, I wouldn't even have the time to watch a simple movie with that person. And that's something I wish I could do with someone for a while now. I'm sorry."_

The reported looked guilty for bringing up the subject and scooted closer, patting the girl gently on the back, _"No, I'm sorry for bringing it up."_

_"It's fine!" _Airi chirped, her mood lifting as she went back to being her cheery self,_ "Let's continue with the interview!"_

_"Glad to see that won't break your shining smile!"_

Airi giggled.

"A new song?" I asked even I'm the one who knew more about it than the others.

"Yeah! It's going to be revealed at her concert!" Naruto took something out of his pocket and flashed it at us. Three Airi Kimura tickets shining in the light, "The concert of which I have the tickets for!"

I frowned at him, did he get me a ticket too?

"Don't worry Saku, I didn't get you one since I know you're busy."

I smiled, "Thanks dude!"

"No prob, dudette!"

Hinata was smiling at us, the only time she didn't stutter was when it was only us four, "Why are you always busy, Sakura-chan?"

This was the part where I lie, "My mom's like a little kid. If I leave her alone for just one second, I'd come home to messed up house. It's a wonder how she survived all these years."

"Don't you have siblings?"

I shook my head, "Temari and Kankuro are always out at parties. And Gaara's too lazy to help me clean up after her."

"Sucks man." Kiba sighed, leaning back in the beanie bag.

"Tell me about it." And it was always the same excuse, over and over again. I was glad they didn't go further.

"Wait a second then... Shouldn't you be home then?"

"Mom arrives around five from her job."

"That's good!"

"Yup!"

Once the interview was over we flipped the channels around. In two weeks was Halloween and I had yet to decide what I was going to wear. I knew Airi was going to be in a special Halloween episode on a show, but I didn't know which or what it was about. All I knew was that rehearsal and movie filming started in a couple of days after I got my script, and I didn't know when I'd get that.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I checked the message.

**PANDA: Your script is here.**

_CHERRY: About time._

I put away my phone before the others would ask what Gaara wanted, since he was the only one who'd text me randomly during the day, other than Naruto but he was next to me, sniffing his toes.

"...why are you smelling your toes Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in worry. Kiba raised his eyebrow with me, wondering if he was right in his mind.

"They smell funny..."

"Of course! It's your toes!"

Naruto frowned at us, "That's not it! They smell... different!"

I scowled, "Are you saying you always smell your toes?"

"What? No!"

We all gave him a look.

He blushed in embarrassment and flailed, "I do not smell my toes!"

"Yeah you do, yeah." Deidara said as he passed, a bowl of ramen in his hands.

Naruto pouted and sulked on a corner of the bed, creating his very own emo corner.

"It'll be okay Naruto..." Hinata tried to soothe him, patting his back in a comforting matter.

"No it's not!" He whined back. I rolled my eyes at how dramatic he was being. "He's eating my ramen!"

I blinked. Was he talking about his brother? "What?"

"Didn't you see him? He was eating my ramen!"

I shook my head incredulously at him. That boy always has his stomach go first, doesn't he?

"Nice, dude!" Kiba laughed before knuckle-touching his fist with the other boy's, "Wish Sasuke was here!"

Sasuke—or the Teme, as Naruto dubbed him—is the school's king, just like how Ino's the queen. The two of them are obviously going out, and it gets hard to watch them making out in the hall every time you try to get to your next class. Those two were hard on the PDA, and no one stuck around to watch it.

"He's on his date with Ino-pig," I told him, frowning at the mere idea of the girl. My friends knew I disliked her, but they didn't know that she also bullied me. That fact would forever remain another secret in my mind, as long as Ino behaved when we were surrounded by my friends.

"Aww," Kiba smirked, putting his arm around my shoulders, "Jealous?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, dismissing his closeness, "More like disgusted."

He rolled his eyes before reaching forward and tucking a part of my bangs behind my ears, "It's a good thing she didn't hear you then,"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him away, "I told you already, you're like my bro,"

"Aww!" He pouted and gave me a puppy dog look.

I shook my head at him. The doofus. Wait until he knows my secret!

The better question, would I tell him?

I looked around my friends and thought it over.

If I had to either move away or tell them, which would I choose?

I watched as Hinata finally manage to ease Naruto out of the emo corner before he was tucked under Kiba's arm for a good noogie. Naruto fought with him for a while before they started a mock wrestling bit, finally cheering up the blond.

Yes. Yes, I think I could tell them. They've put up with me till now, didn't they?

"Guys, I have to tell you something."

"What's up?" Naruto asked, retrieving the fallen bowl of popcorn from the ground.

"Well I'm really—" I was cut off when the power was cut and everyone in the house screamed in shock. "What happened?"

"The power's cut!"

"No duh, doofus!" Kiba yelled before the sound of him smacking Naruto over the head was heard. I sudden a bright light erupted from behind us and we smile at Hinata who decided to do the smart thing and open the closed window.

"Good idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto chirped, making her blush, "We should all go outside!"

And that's how we were all found at the park, racing each other down the slide.

That day I decided that if I ever were to tell them, I'd wait for a time when the energy wasn't going to fail on us.

"Didn't you want to tell us something Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he went up the stairs after me. I looked back and smiled at him.

"Nope. It's not that important!"


	3. SECOND EDGE

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two<em>**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Sakura!" Ino waved as she sashayed closer, stopping so that she loomed dangerously over me, "Have a good morning?"<p>

I glanced down the hall before pulling out my useless—since Kaka-sensei doesn't teach us anything—math book, "What do you want, _pig_?"

She smiled sweetly and hip-bumped me out of the way so that she could reach the mini mirror in my locker. I let her be, knowing that if I dared stop her she might do something to ruin my good mood today.

"I just wanted you to know that I know you've been talking about me behind my back," She threatened sweetly, glaring at me through the glass attached to my locker door.

I made it look as if she told me something irrelevant and placed my bag in my locker.

"I wasn't talking about you behind your back."

Her arm came around my shoulder and pressed me against her side painfully, "I know you did, you little forehead freak. And now I'll get you back, okay?"

She let go and strutted down the hall, any male in her way swooning at the mere sight of her as she waved at me with a smile on her face, "Ta ta, Sakura!"

I waved back, only less enthusiastically, before closing my locker and leaning my forehead against it. What was I going to do now? My good day was gone and Ino, well, was going to step her bullying up a notch. Let's just hope it doesn't go up to the point where she'd actually hurt me. That would be bad for Airi.

"Haruno, what are you doing?"

I quickly looked around and spotted one of my brother's friends, Neji Hyuuga, watching me with a raised eyebrow near the fountain.

"Neji," I nodded at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother wanted me to check up on you. Are you alright?" He asked as he stepped closer, his eyes scanning over me for anything that could be fatal. I gave him a laugh.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just tired. Gaara would understand that."

He nodded and I smiled at him before going on my way to Kakashi-sensei class. Naruto was there, waiting for me before tackling me to the ground, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I blanched, had he really figured it out? "Tell you what?"

"That you know Airi Kimura!"

I let out a shaky breath, "Dude, are you high?"

"Listen to me!" He cried, dragging me over to Hinata and Kiba, "There's a rumour going around that you know Airi Kimura! Is it true?"

I wonder who told him that... Ino, maybe?

I did the only thing I could. Lie, "I guess... She's kinda my second cousin."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kiba exclaimed, shaking me by the shoulders like Naruto did the first time we met. Hinata got him to stop.

"Because we don't get along! We hate each other so we decided to have nothing to do with each other." I told them seriously, my lies coming better and better, "That's another reason why I don't go to her concerts."

"Ohhhhh..." The all exclaimed in understanding. I sighed in relief.

"Still, you should've told us. We're your friends, right?" Naruto asked earnestly.

I inwardly frowned at him. Why did he have to make me feel so guilty all the time!

"Yeah! Of course we are!"

"Good!" Kiba smirked at me. Hinata stopped fiddling her fingers and smiled at me.

I beamed back at all three of them before pulling them in for a big group hug. "I love you guys!"

"No hugging in the class." Kakashi-sensei told us blandly, not even looking up from his perverted book. We all, save Hinata, stuck our tongues out at him, still hugging.

Naruto dragged us over to him and had him join in the fun.

"No hugging the teacher."

"Oh shutup. You know you secretly like it." Naruto shushed him while Kakashi rolled his eyes at his behaviour. We all hugged him tighter.

"No suffocating the teacher."

"Shutup you old man!"

* * *

><p>"Where to sit, where to sit..." I wondered, looking around the cafeteria with a tray of food in my arms. I spotted Naruto waving at me from one of the tables near the windows and went to join him, only find myself flying forward as my lunch flew a great distance.<p>

I fell on the dirty floor, and my stomach lurched since it was still hungry, before looking back at whoever tripped me.

Ino smirked at me from her spot in front of Ami and Karin, aggravating my mood further.

"What a drag..." A voice muttered in front of me. I quickly snapped my head in its direction, finding my food all over him.

"I'm so sorry!" I hopped over, trying my best to help him brush off the food I accidently dropped on him. "It's my entire fault! I tripped! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it..." He mumbled, waving me off, "I should have some spare clothes in my locker..."

"Are you sure your fine? I could pay you back or clean your clothes or—"

"It's fine." He cut me, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off, "You don't owe me anything."

"But—"

"It's fine." He finished, turning the corner and disappearing from the cafeteria.

Once he was completely gone, I heard giggling and turned to the fiend, wondering what she wanted now that her plan succeeded. Before I could ask her though, Sasuke appeared and grabbed a seat next her, kissing her fully on the lips.

She turned to me with a smirk, "What are you looking at, _forehead?_"

I raised an eyebrow at the insult, knowing full well that her verbal blows meant nothing, "Nothing, just a slut. _Pig._"

Her eyes grew in fury before she shrieked, "What did you just call me?"

"A pig. Oink oink."

I felt a tug on the front of my shirt before Ino held me threateningly up to her face by my collar. I kept my cool though, even if my shirt was going to strangle my neck. She seethed, "Say that again, you loser!"

I stayed silent, knowing it would fuel her anger more. It worked and she threw me back against another cafeteria table, its corner digging into my side enough to make a bruise. She stalked off in fuming anger, leaving her possy behind.

I quickly returned to my feet and touched my side above my hip. It was now tender and I knew a bruise would be forming. The only good thing about this is that it's a position where it could be easily hidden by a shirt so that no one can see it.

I quickly hurried to join my friends so that they don't get suspicious, only to get stopped by a hand grabbing my forearm. I looked back at Sasuke in shock, "Yes?"

"...did she hurt you?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped, anger flying. I really didn't want to deal with the King of school after the Queen. That was just crossing the line.

"I—"

He was cut off when my brother appeared and wrenched me out of his grip. I was glad for this, but frowned when he kept on checking me over.

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" He glared at the Uchiha and I had to tug on his sleeve like a little kid to get his attention back.

"Yes and no. He's not the one who hurt me." I told him quietly so that no one else could hear.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, dragging me around the halls before we reached the guy's bathroom. He made sure no one was inside before he lifted me on the sink and locked the door.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked, looking all around me as if he missed something.

I rolled up the right side of my shirt and showed him the forming bruise. He surfed in his bag before pulling out one of those instant stick-on ice packs and putting it on the bruise. It felt cold, but it really soothed the little shots of pain.

I went to jump off the sink but he stopped me, looking up at me so seriously that I had to pause at his expression, "What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

I sighed, "Ino, that's what."

"When I said you had to get a bully, I meant one that would throw your stuff to the floor or call you bad names, not one that would hurt you physically."

"I know but..." I whined pitifully. Even if Gaara was only my half brother, he felt more like a dad to me. Slightly taller and intimidating, yet much more caring than he looks.

"It's fine. It's better than nothing, I guess."

"Yeah..."

"So what did the Uchiha want?"

"I dunno. You cut him off before he could tell me."

Gaara frowned and nodded before pulling me into a hug as he tugged me off the counter, "Anything else I should know about?"

"Ino tripped me and sent my food flying all over Shikamaru Nara. The lazy genius kid." I told him, brushing off my clothes before stretching a bit, "He said it was fine though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, he said it, like, three times."

"Good." He smiled before unlocking the door and letting me out, "If anything else happens, feel free to tell me."

"Thanks dad!" I teased before spotting Hinata down the hall and quickly joining her.

"Hinata, there's something I have to tell you... and you won't be happy about it."

I already decided to at least tell Hinata, since I felt closer to her being as she was a girl and much more understanding than the two guys who fought over every little thing.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" She blinked at me before frowning, knowing it wasn't anything good.

"And you can't tell anyone, alright?"

"Yes yes, what is it?"

"I'm being bullied."

She gasped, "But how? By who?"

I sighed, "...by Ino."

"That's bad Sakura-chan!" She scolded me nicely, taking my hands in hers as if I was shaking. Maybe I was. "You can't anger this school's queen, she can do bad things!"

I gave her a blank expression, already knowing that, "Like what?"

"The last girl she was after suddenly disappeared from school! No one could find her body! She was probably killed!"

I didn't believe this. It was just had to be a coincidence, "That doesn't mean anything."

"It does..." Hinata stuttered, her gaze turning to the floor in grief, "T-that girl was my sister..."

I froze before forcing out a nervous laugh, "Maybe she won't go that far..."

Hinata didn't look up.

It wasn't that bad.

Right?


	4. THIRD EDGE

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three<em>**

* * *

><p>I hummed a small tune to myself as gym period finally ended, concluding the end of the day as I entered the changing rooms since most girls already finished when I stayed after to play mock-basketball with Naruto. Once I reached my locker, I opened it and did a double take.<p>

My clothes weren't there. I peeked all around and had yet to find a clue as to where they were. All the girls were already changed and gone, leaving me in the changing rooms all alone to figure out where my things have gone.

Was it Ino who did this? Knowing that I didn't get a lock for my locker yet since I was a new student?

I slammed the door to my locker shut. Is this what they meant by living hell? That she'd steal my stuff to get back at me? That doesn't make sense! Why would someone do something like that? I'd prefer it she'd just trip me, humiliate me like that, and then leave me and my clothes alone.

My messenger bag was still untouched and hidden under the bathroom's sink so I went over and grabbed my phone, quickly dialling Gaara for his help. Moral support to the rescue!

"Hello?" I recognized Neji's voice over the phone. Geez, did he always have to be with my brother? It feels more like he's a stalker of some sort.

"Neji-san? Where's my brother?"

"No need for the honorific, and he's right here."

"Can you pass me him then?"

"...He's a bit busy at the moment..." You could hear my brother yelling with Tenten in the background about something, "Is it something I can help you with?"

I sighed, stupid prick. No, I don't want your help. I want my brother's. "...No. I'd rather it be my brother."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing important. Forget it."

"Tell me what happened."

I sighed again. He's so persistent! "I'm in the girl's changing room and I can't find my clothes, you happy?"

"Yes." He breathed. I could feel his cocky expression from here, "I'm on my way."

"Okay...wait what?"

But he hung up before I could protest. I scowled at the phone. What was I thinking? Letting him know my situation! Bad Sakura! You're not supposed to let anyone else know but your brother who's supposed to be the only one taking care of you at the moment! ...And won't it be weird to exit the bathroom in guy's clothes? People would understand if it's my brother, but if it's someone else... You can't stop the rumours from spreading that there might be something going on between the two of us...

"Sakura?" I knock resounded at the door of the changing rooms, "Are you in there?"

"Yes!" I called before walking over and opening the door for him. He passed me the set of spare clothes he had in his arms before sitting on the bench outside the door. I felt like inviting him in, but that would be stupid considering that he was a guy and that this was a girl's bathroom.

I quickly returned inside and changed into his clothing, only to find myself tugging at his overly long white hoodie. Why so big dude! Or is it that I'm so small? Seeing as I'm a pop star and all...

"You're taking quite some time, are you alright in there?" His voice asked in worry, or at least, I think it is. The door creaked open and I turned my head to stare at him while he looked me over, a smug expression soon lighting his features.

"Why so smug?"

He smirked, "No reason."

I pouted and returned to staring at myself in mirror, tugging at the end of his long hoodie's sleeves. I heard his footsteps coming closer and ignored him, thinking he just wanted to take advantage of the moment and look inside the sacred girl area. Instead, he grabbed my hand.

I looked up at him questionably when he started pulling me out of the bathroom and into the hall, my bag already slung on his shoulder, "W-what are you doing?"

He didn't answer. I fumed silently.

"Let me go, you girly-man!"

I noticed in contentment that he froze in his kidnapping. I smirked, only to have it whipped off when he pushed me against the lockers, his breath fanning my ear as he leaned in, way to close for comfort. It was my turn to freeze and his to smirk.

"Now, in what way am I girly..." He leaned back, staring arrogantly back into my green eyes as he spoke slowly and sexily, "..._Sakura-chan_?"

I gulped and reached for my phone so that I could call for help, only to have him snatch it away.

"Give it!"

"Not until you answer my question."

"No! It's _my_ phone, give it!"

Said phone started ringing. He still didn't give it back.

"It could be important! Let me answer it!" I cried, getting desperate.

"Only if you agree to spend the rest of today with me."

I glared but nodded furiously, wanting my phone back, "Fine! Fine! Just gimme my phone!"

He dropped the phone in my hands and I hurriedly answered the call, "Hello?"

_"Sakura, where are you? Gaara said you were with Neji. You need to work on your part for the Halloween episode on _Sweet Clouds, _remember?"_

"Sorry mom, I'm busy today. Can't I do that tomorrow?"

_"What can be more important than perfecting your role as the Vampire Princess, hmm?"_

The phone was snatched away from my hands and I turned to Neji in shock as he talked with my mom, "Hello Ms. Haruno, this is Neji Hyuuga. I'm kidnapping your daughter for the rest of the day so if you would please refrain from calling her, that would be great. Bye."

He hung up my phone and turned it off, dropping it in my bag afterwards.

"H-hey!" I cried, reaching for my phone, "G-gently!"

He grabbed my outstretched hand and smiled sweetly at me, "Sure. I'll be gentle."

I blushed and looked away. Stupid prick.

I let him drag me outside to his fancy silver car, watching as the others swooned over him and glared at me. Oh jeez, I feel so special. He opened the door to his car for me and I slid in before he closed the door on me. He quickly joined me on the driver's side as I leaned my head back on the fluffy head-rest, closing my eyes happily as breathed in the scent of forest pine. Maybe this wasn't so bad... Whoever said chivalry was dead?

"Is there any place special you might want to go?" He asked as he started the car.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Your being considerate? What happened to the guy who just kidnapped me?"

He smirked and leaned closer, brushing his nose against mine, "He's still here."

I pouted angrily at him as he chuckled and started driving us out of the school grounds. Stupid, stupid girly man! How can he make me feel so humiliated and violated like that? Stupid smexy prick.

During the whole ride I stuck my ground and refused to talk to him, only staring out the window as he shook his head amusedly at my childishness. Finally, after what felt like an hour for me when it really was only half that time, he stopped the car somewhere. I looked at him in confusion.

"Why'd you bring me to the beach?"

He laughed, "So now you'll talk to me?"

Realizing my mistake, I huffed and looked away. Stupid him. Stupid meanie head.

After a few more minutes of him teasing me, I finally gave in.

"Okay fine. I'll talk to you. Why did you bring me to the beach?"

He rolled his eyes at me but smiled, exciting his car as I followed his example, "You don't like the beach?"

I flushed, "I-I do! I'm just asking why you brought me here!"

"No reason." He drawled out, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him.

And that's when _his_ phone started ringing.

He scowled and fished out his phone from his pocket with his free hand, "Yes?"

_"DON'T YOU DARE BE MOLESTING MY SISTER, YOU BACKSTABBING FIEND!" _Gaara's frantic voice yelled through the phone and I winced at how loud he was yelling. Neji had to hold the phone away from his ear or else we both knew he'd be death from hearing.

"And if I was?" Neji retorted as he caught my incredulous gaze.

I scowled at him, tease the lion much?

"Not telling you." He said to the phone again, "No."

He snapped the phone shut before he led me to the grainy golden rocks getting washed in the light sea foam waves of the beach. I gasped in awe as the sun was ever so slowly lowering in the sky, the clouds starting to glow a faint orange.

"Look! It's starting to set!"

I felt him smirk next to me.

I rolled my eyes before my stomach rumbled, stating that it needed food.

"Is there food around here?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded, pointing to the ice-cream stand. I grinned, knowing very well that I wasn't really allowed to have some sweets until my debut on screen was done with. I tugged him along to the stand and ordered my favourite kind of ice cream, chocolate chip mint. Nothing can top that.

I searched my pockets for my wallet, only to remember that it was still in my school bag that was in Neji's car. I mentally cursed while my inner Airi laughed and pointed out that I was on a date, and that on dates, the guy pays for _everything_.

"Don't worry, I got it." Neji said, giving the needed amount of money to the nice ice-cream making guy. I frowned at him but let him pay, knowing full-on well that I couldn't really argue with him without having my money to back me up.

"This time only." I told him, grabbing my ice-cream cone and starting my licking assault on it. That ice cream doesn't stand a chance!

"Is it good?"

I blinked up at him before nodding my head and continuing licking the sweetness to death. It's been way too long since I had some! I have to get some for Temari, I'm sure she'd love it too!

I felt the warmth of Neji's hand on mine and paused mid-lick, wondering what he was doing before he leaned forward and took a bite from my cone. I flushed ten shades of pink at the indirect kiss while he leaned back and smirked at me.

"Heh, not bad."

"W-w-w-what—!"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched me freak out. I obviously was thinking about it too much.

"I wonder if you're just as sweet..." He wondered aloud, teasing yet serious. His hand was still on mine so with that he pulled me forward again, only this time his face came close to mine and he kissed me briefly on the lips, leaving me dazed and speechless.

"Mm. Yes, much sweeter."

He intertwined my free hand with his and watched me as I flushed and went back to eating my ice-cream cone in an embarrassed (for me) silence. Stupid smexy Neji. So confusing that guy was.

"You're so cute."

"Sh-shut up!"


	5. FOURTH EDGE

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Four<em>**

* * *

><p>Airi's schedule after school consisted of work, work, and more work. I had to get the part of the Vampire Princess <em>perfectly. <em>And not only because I was working with the greatest actor in my generation, Ryuu Kouda. All girls would die to meet him, and I was going to do just that on our first meet on set. That's right, we haven't practiced together before the actually shot.

I still can't believe I'm going to be on _Sweet Clouds_, that's my totally favourite show! Not only because Ryuu Kouda was acting in it, but because it showed the reality of true life of high school! Its name was ironic, the characters in the story all want to live peacefully, but they can't do that now that they figured out that they were cursed. By who or why, were questions not answered yet.

In this Halloween season, I, the Vampire Princess, am after Ryuu's role, Kirk. Apparently I'm a lost princess who's somehow became a vampire during all the years and now I'm looking for my soul mate, but the vampire council figured out that I was after a _cursed_ human and forbade me from going near him. During the first time the main characters met, they fell in love, so it was only natural for Kirk to go after her to save her. Blah blah blah and cue happy ending.

Happy ending? I think not. I was in deep trouble the second I met Ryuu Kouda.

"Airi Kimura, this is Ryuu Kouda, the acting protégé!" The director introduced us with a wave of his hand. We weren't in costume yet so we didn't have to worry about bad interpretations of being bloody and gory.

Ryuu Kouda is way hotter in person, let me tell you that. He had long tousled yet styled black hair angled in every sexy direction, bright red and black eyes that looked like they were spinning if you looked into them long enough, and a really young but angled face, looking to be only a couple of years older than I.

"It's nice to meet you, Airi-san." He said, grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly.

I giggled at his chivalry, "You're so sweet, Ryuu-kun. You can call me Airi!"

He smiled at me, "Okay, _Airi-chan._"

I giggled again.

"You two are so cute together!" My stylist, Shizune, exclaimed with my mom—who is also my manager—as she joined us, "You said you were lonely, Airi-chan, maybe you two should go out!"

"Mom! Shizune-chan!" I scolded them, a smile still on my features, "You know you can't force people to go out!"

_I already have Neji to look out for. Now him? It's plenty hard enough to control my emotions, thank you very much! _My inner Sakura exclaimed disdainfully while I kept on smiling. At work I was Airi, while at school I was Sakura. The two worlds didn't mix. Ever.

"Fine!" My mom pouted before smirking at us, "Why don't you escort my daughter to the shooting area, Ryuu-kun?"

"It would be my pleasure, Tsunade-san." He said, holding his arm out for me. I widened my eyes cutely and linked my arm in his with a small giggle, waving back at Shizune and my mom as he led me away.

My character on this story matched a lot on how I acted as Airi. Bubbly, ignorant, careless, ditzy, and a bit selfish while Ryuu, acting or not, was brilliant. It intimidated me a little, since he was shining when the camera rolled, but I knew I couldn't really change that feeling much since I was still a rookie at acting. His character was Kirk, a boy who lost his parents when he was young. His character was really sad, that is, until he met Christy, the Vampire Princess role I was playing. He grew to have a crush on her and when he grew up, he tried to find her. When he finally did, he found her in trouble. He didn't know she was a vampire until he saw her drinking the blood of her assailants. His crush on her grew to admiration, and soon to love. She came to love him back, only to be held prisoner by the vampire court.

And then he saves her and then happy ending.

"PREFECT!" The director called at the end of our final scene. I sighed in relief and brushed the sweat off my brow, fighting for my freedom in a vampire-filled cell wasn't how a girl imagined to be spending most of her day doing. We had finished our movie on our second day of working together, and the director loved, loved, loved our chemistry on set, beaming when it was even greater off stage. I swear that he and my entourage are planning something behind my back.

"Alright Airi-chan, this is perfect, since we finished filming early, why don't we stop somewhere before we go to your concert?" Mom exclaimed after I changed back into my normal Airi-styled type of clothing, probably having the idea of gambling her money away in her mind.

I shook my head at her, "Sorry mom, I want to work on that dance routine before the show!"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

I linked my arm with hers and started on our way, waving to Ryuu as I passed, "Bye bye, Ryuu-kun! I hope we get to see each other again sometime!"

"Likewise!" He waved, a small smile decorating his features nicely.

_Hmmm..._My innerSakura shook her head disapprovingly, _if you really wanted to see him again, you'd at least get his number. Who's stupid now, Airi?_

I rolled my eyes and eased my mom into the car that Gaara appeared with, opening the door for us. I slid into the back and massaged my temples for a while before pulling off my wig, my messy pink locks flopping freely in every direction.

"Glad that's over!" I exclaimed, turning back into Sakura.

"You didn't like meeting Ryuu-kun?" Mom pouted at me, "And here I was making plans to get you two together again!"

"Mom!" I whined, "It's hard enough that Gaara here set me up with one of his friends—" Apparently he knew I was going to be in trouble and had given Neji his phone on purpose, the rest Neji did on his own, "—but I can't have _two _boyfriends at once!"

"Come on!" She whined back, "That's every girl's dream! And neither of them know about your other self! How can you say no to that?"

"But—"

"Sakura is going out with Neji and Airi is going out with Ryuu. To the rest of the world, they are two completely different people who happen to be cousins. Got that?"

I sighed, there was no point arguing with her when she was like this, "Fine. But before you tell the media, we need to talk to Ryuu-kun about this. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"I'll set up the meeting right away!"

I swear she was going to be the death of me.

Today was Saturday and I had my special concert where I revealed to everyone a new song.

We arrived at the stage in the nick of time as I munched a sandwich wrap from McDonalds—It was on the way!—before we started rehearsal, my wig back on as I moved with as much energy that came with being Airi. I failed to disappoint as rehearsal was perfect.

I relaxed in my dressing room before I started hearing the cheering of the rowdy crowd slowly growing closer. Shizune came running in, my outfit in her arms and she quickly dolled me up into the perfect Airi before pushing me out to the back stage while I repeated the words to my newest song in my mind. I was not going to disappoint anyone today.

"How is everybody feeling?" I asked as I came out, a bright smile lighting up my glittering features—courtesy of the glitter. The crowd went wild and begged for the music to start. I grinned and did just that, the crowd swaying beneath my very eyes as I danced and sang to my heart's content, emotions running wild like they always did when I was on stage performing.

"Are you guys ready for my newest song?" I asked and they cheered to the top of their lungs, nearly busting my ears out, "Woa! Calm down! I was going to sing it anyway!"

Some people laughed and I grinned with them.

"Here it is, GHOST!"

The crowd cheered before the lights suddenly turned off, leaving one small spotlight on me as I started to sing, head down, as the lights flickered.

_"Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Now I'm gone in your photograph _

_I bet you wish you could get me back _

_Now I'm stuck in your memory _

_A mistaken identity"_

* * *

><p>I lifted my head in one quick movement, grabbing the microphone off its stand and turning to the guitar player.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What's her name? <em>

_What's she like? _

_Does she know that you'll never treat her right?"_

* * *

><p>I did the same to the base player.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What's her name? <em>

_What's she like? _

_Do you leave her in the middle of the night?"_

* * *

><p>Before returning to center stage and using new-found energy to blow everyone off their feet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You act like you just saw a ghost <em>

_I watch you getting way too close _

_Now I know why you're never there _

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost _

_I caught you (Caught you) _

_Now I know _

_Now I know why you're never there _

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost"_

* * *

><p>The crowd was going wild, and I couldn't stop the grin from reaching my lips. They like it!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The only gift that you ever gave <em>

_Was that you let me just get away _

_I hope I haunt you in every dream_

_And you feel a little misery _

_What's her name? _

_What's she like? _

_I should warn her that you'll never do her right _

_All your games _

_All your lies _

_I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind _

_You act like you just saw a ghost _

_I watch you getting way too close _

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost _

_I caught you (Caught you) _

_Now I know _

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there) _

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Now you see me _

_Now you don't _

_You must've thought I'd never go _

_Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul _

_You act like you just saw a ghost _

_I watch you getting way too close _

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there) _

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear) _

_You act like you just saw a ghost _

_I caught you (Caught you) _

_Now I know _

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there) _

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost!"_

* * *

><p>The lights flashed off and the crowd went silent before they burst into explosive cheers. The light faded back in and I lifted my head to grin at them, pulling the mic back to my parched lips, "Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!"<p>

The concert finished on a great note, and I found myself back at home, relaxing in the tub when I checked my phone for messages from my friends. I had six texts waiting for me.

**FOXY: WNTS TO HANG. WHR R U?**

**KIBLE: CN I HRT HM?**

_CHERRY: DONT YOU DARE. _I replied quickly, even if it was really late.

**FOXY: XTRA TCKT SNCE KIBA HAD TO WRK SO TEME IS CMNG W/ US. DAT COOL W/ U?**

**FOXY: QUN LOOKNG FOR U. Y DDNT U TLL ME QUNS BLLYNG U?**

**FOXY: CNCRT WAS GR8! WSH U WER THAR!**

**FOXY: CUMIN OVR NW.**

I rolled my eyes at him, he didn't even know where I lived! I quickly replied.

_CHERRY: ITS FINE. NEJIS HLPING ME W/ HER._

**FOXY: UR LCKY UR DTING HM. OR ELS U BE IN TRBLE.**

_CHERRY: NO WAY. ILL BE FINE W/ OR W/OUT HIM. _

**FOXY: DATS WHUT U THK. U KNW U WUV HM ;)**

_CHERRY: YA RIGHT D:_

**FOXY: HAHA :D**

I smiled and sunk deeper into the tub as I got a text from Neji himself.

**N-BIRD: MISS YOU ):**

_CHERRY: MISS YOU TOO (:_


	6. FIFTH EDGE

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em>Author's corner<em>

_I just realized I skipped this chapter. OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY ;A;_

_I'll fix the rest of it! So..._

_READ ON AND ENJOY~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Five.<em>**

* * *

><p>Sunday I had spent my whole day out shopping with Hinata and Temari to find myself a Halloween costume. I found this cute little nurse outfit—not a <em>sexy<em> nurse outfit!—while Temari got herself a sexy black dress that, with the right accessories, made her look like a little devil. Hinata, after some persuading from us, finally bought the cute maid outfit that seem to be made perfectly for her.

This weekend was the school's Halloween party, and according to Kiba who was in the committee, there was going to be a tunnel of horror—courtesy of the teachers, of course.

To go in or not to go in, _that _is the question!

I opened my locker once I got out of Monday's Math class, putting my useless books in it happily. I was having a good day today—since my work slackened and I could have a day off—, and nothing and no one could ruin it. Not even Ino!

Arms snaked around me suddenly, and I quickly turned around to face the attacker, only to get pinned against the lockers by rough kiss, wrists held still in his strong grip. I fought for a while before turning my head to the side and letting him kiss my neck instead.

"N-neji!" I gasped in shock, trying to push him away. He held me closer, unwilling to let go, "D-don't do that so suddenly!"

He pulled back to stare into my eyes, kissing my forehead after watching my face for a few minutes, "Having a good morning?"

I smiled and nodded before turning back to my locker and pulling out my English text book, "I'm free of chores today!"

"Want to do something together then?" He asked, his head appearing on my shoulder. The reflection of us in the mirror of my locker stared back adorably.

I blushed, "Yeah. Sure."

"Great."

"The beach?"

"You know it."

He pecked my lips before going on his way, flashing me a smirk. The girls all around me swooned. I smiled to myself in the mirror, fixing my hair before I froze when I realized that I couldn't wait to go on my date with him.

_He is your boyfriend, _Inner Airi scolded, _you're allowed to love him, you know._

_Whatever! _I rolled my eyes back, _you have Ryuu-kun. Aren't you happy?_

_Maybe..._

The rest of the day was spent with Neji, him never leaving my side. Ever. I hopped he wasn't going to turn into my stalker. When I questioned him of this, he told me that he knew that Ino was bullying me and that he didn't want me to get hurt. Gaara had told him of this, and I wondered what else he told Neji of me.

_CHERRY: DOES HE KNOW?_

**PANDA: KNOW WHAT?**

_CHERRY: THAT._

**PANDA: NO. DO YOU WANT TO TELL HIM?**

_CHERRY: ...NO. I SHOULDN'T. RELATIONSHIPS DON'T LAST LONG, AFTER ALL._

**PANDA: EXACTLY.**

**PANDA: THOUGH I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF HIRING HIM AS AIRI'S BODYGUARD...**

_CHERRY: NO!_

**PANDA: JUST TEASING. WORRIED MUCH?**

_CHERRY: YEAH._

I entered my home after school, exhausted from having to argue with Neji that he couldn't drive me home. That guy is probably just a pervert that wants to sneak into my room when I wasn't looking. I'm gonna need a lock for his pants. Just saying.

"Airi-chan? Is that you?" Mom yelled, sounding slightly muffled. By the sound of his voice, she was probably in the kitchen.

"Mom, are you drunk again?" I asked, the only times she called me by Airi was when she was drunk. There was no other plausible reason.

I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing an apple and taking a bite, only to freeze at what I saw at the table. Mom was here, no sake bottle in hand, and there was a young man-slash-stranger person sitting across from her, wearing an amused expression, while I had just indirectly replied that she was my mom. Which means that yes, I am Airi.

"Sakura-chan, meet Itachi Uchiha" She said, waving her hand to the man in front of her. I nodded at him, finished my bite on the apple before dropping in the seat near the both of them. "He is like you, in a way."

"How so?" I mumbled around a piece of apple. Dang it! Do apples hate me too?

"He also leads a double life."

"Yeah...?" I mumbled again, pulling at the apple's peal. Mock me will you? Fear my wrath!

My mom rolled her eyes at me, "He's Ryuu Kouda."

I blinked and turned to the man. He nodded and I gazed up at him suspiciously before he rolled his eyes and unclipped his hair pin, black shiny locks flying everywhere. He blinked a couple of times before his black eyes melted into a bright red color and he pulled off the fake small wrinkles close to his eyes. He de-aged by about 3years right there, transforming into the very Ryuu Kouda in front of my very own eyes. I think I just peed myself.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, pointing at him in horror, "Its Kouda! Ryuu Kouda!"

He raised an eyebrow at me in amusement.

"So now that you both know each other's greatest secret in life—" My mom started but I cut her off, pointing at the man behind me with an accusing thumb.

"This dude can't be Ryuu! He's too old!"

"I'm only 18."

I turned on him. "Who asked you?"

"You did."

"Whatever!" I huffed, crossing my arms in anger. He chuckled at me. "Don't laugh!"

"AHEM!" My mom growled, sending me a disdainful look since I cut her off last time. "So since you two already know each other's secret—" She repeated, but I just had to cut her off. For my sake.

"He knows!"

"YES! Now stop cutting me off!"

"Yes sir ma'm!"

She rolled her eyes, "So Sakura, Itachi here has agreed to Ryuu-kun going out with Airi-chan."

I didn't feel so great about this, "Kay..."

"So you two need to go out in public, mk? Preferably kiss too. For the media."

I scowled. She smirked.

I looked over at Itachi, who was also smirking at me, a look in his eyes that I wouldn't have recognized if it wasn't for me dating Neji. Wanting or lust. Or both.

"You may be dating Airi, but _I_ have a boyfriend."

_Hey! _Inner Airi jumped in, _this is _my_ boyfriend we're talking about! Don't you blow it!_

_Why don't you just handle him yourself? _I snapped back. She rolled her eyes at me.

_That would be too troublesome. You're already talking to him._

_Whatever._

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Does he know about Airi?"

"No."

"Then he won't last long."

Before I could reply, my phone beeped.

**N-BIRD: WHEN DO YOU WANT TO MEET?**

I surveyed the situation with my mom and Itachi. Things were going to be weird if I stayed any longer. I got up and texted back.

_CHERRY: NOW._

I grabbed a hoddie off the rack and rushed out, "Bye mom! I'm going!"

"Where are you going, young lady?"

"Out!"

"Wait Saku—"

The door's slam shut her up. I hurried out of our long driveway and ran to the Tim Hortons close to our place, sliding into a booth so that I could wait for him. We always met up here since I pretty much wouldn't allow him anywhere closer to my home. He finally agreed, as long as I promised to go to the Halloween dance with him. Of course I promised.

"Hey." Neji said as he appeared in the booth across from me, "Ready for the beach?"

"Yup!"

He eyed me for a while before he asked, "Did you run?"

I gave a shaky laugh, "Yeah. But I just had to get out of there!"

"Why?"

I giggled and leaned close enough that my forehead was almost touching his, "That's a secret!"

And kissed him before he could question me more.

Who said he _had _to know?


	7. SIXTH EDGE

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em>Author's corner<em>

_IT should be fixed, so __ENJOY~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Six.<em>**

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, I nearly died.<p>

"Everybody, this will be our new student teacher..."

Oh _hell_ no.

"His name is..."

This _can't_ be happening!

"Itachi Uchiha."

I froze at the mere sight of him when he entered. He was smirking at the class, though I know that its smugness was aimed specifically at me. No way. This was not real!

I pinched myself.

And then swore when it really hurt.

"Hello class, some of you may already know me," Again, aimed at me, "but I will treat you all equally and fairly. There will be no favourites."

Was he testing us to prove him wrong?

Better not try it, just in case.

I heard someone groan and turned to look at the person behind me. When did he sit there?

"Wassup Sasu-chicken?"

He glared at the nickname, "Hn."

I flipped through the mini portable dictionary of Hn—I needed it with Neji sometimes—, "Was that 'Hn' or 'Hhn'?"

"Aaa...?"

"I see... I see..." I flipped a few pages and found the right one, "_'What are you, stupid? That guy's my brother!' _Oh wow! How precise!"

"You two! Silence!" Mister Itachi teacher yelled to us. I quickly straightened up in my seat, hiding the dictionary in my desk.

I guess you could say it's good thing that Kakashi-sensei has a student teacher to teach us stuff... but that's just wrong! Itachi-senpai's so strict it's scary! You have no idea! I wonder how I didn't notice when we met that Sasuke was his brother... I guess you could say I was so busy that I totally forgot about Sasuke... Not like it mattered much, he had his hands full with Ino anyway.

Oink oink.

The second the bell rang, I was out of there faster than Sasuke.

And that's saying something.

"So you don't like your brother?" I asked him once we stopped running, stopping near the nurse's office. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath while he leaned on the wall opposite of me, not even panting. Stupid athletic emo.

He glared his answer to me.

We stayed in some sort of awkward silence for a couple of minutes before the door to the nurse's office opened and Naruto came out with a giant bandage on his face. I quickly reached his side, freaking out (other than the fact that I had never seen a bandage that big before).

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He answered, eyes fixed to the ground. I was starting to get worried about him, not only about him physically, but mentally. This was not the usual hyperactive Naruto that I knew and loved. What happened to him to make him turn like this?

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

Oh no. Not another Sasuke!

"Naruto Uzumaki!" I roared his name, unable to handle his sudden emo-ness, "Stop doing that and tell me what's wrong!"

He finally looked up in my eyes, looking pitiful, "...Stop doing what?"

"Stop being Sasuke!" I pointed at the boy who raised an eyebrow at me, wondering why I was dragging him into this, "I don't like seeing you like this!"

I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him, "What happened to the Naruto I knew? The one who'd get up from getting beaten and laugh about it, vowing to become stronger and stronger so that he could surpassed them?"

His spirits didn't lift. He didn't even try to get out of my death grip. I was starting to fear that I was losing my best friend. Even though he was only acting strange, the fact that he suddenly turned off from the world scared me. It was like if he died, but only worse.

It's like he became a zombie.

"Naruto..." My strength wavered and I wrapped my arms around him, tears slipping, "W-what happened to my best friend who wanted to become the great Hokage?"

I could feel him take a shaky breath before his arms slowly came up and wrapped around me. I could feel my shoulder started to get wet and humid and guessed that he was crying too. "I-I'm s-still here, S-sakura!"

He leaned back and started wiping at his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying as he tried to smile for me. I just waited, knowing that he finally came to his senses. I gave him a small smile, only one thought echoed through my mind.

_I'm going to have to tell him. It's for the better._

"You don't have to worry about me, Sakura-chan! I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

At the sound of his famous catchphrase, my smile grew a little but it faded once I noticed the hesitance in his words that never existed before, the odd way that his smile didn't reach his eyes. He was trying, but he was failing to return to himself.

I hugged him again.

I can't believe he was forcing himself for me.

"Naruto... After school, you're coming to my place."

I felt him freeze as my head lay on his shoulder comfortably, "R-really?"

I nodded, "It's about time."

"About time for what?"

I laughed and leaned back, a real smile gracing my features, "You'll see."


	8. SEVENTH EDGE

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em>Author's corner<em>

_When in doubt, update update update!_

_...I'm actually procrastinating on writing essays for bursaries. I no like essays._

_READ ON~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Seven<em>**

* * *

><p>"Guys... I'm Airi Kimura!" I mustered my courage and finally said it. Only to frown at myself in the mirror. It was after school and I had yet to invite my friends over like I told Naruto I would. I needed to tell them though. I need to! Before this friendship goes too far and they never forgive me.<p>

The phone was taunting me from my bed.

I stormed over to it and called Naruto to tell him that it was time that he and the others could finally come over. I gave him the address and he arrived at the door half an hour later, ringing on the doorbell.

I hopped downstairs and swung the door open, beaming at them, "Hello there!"

"Airi Kimura!" My friends gasped when they saw me. That's right, I disguised myself as Airi to tell them. Not my greatest idea.

"Y-your Airi, right? Sakura's... cousin?" Kiba asked, the first to recover from the shock.

I giggled and reached the stairs, "Yup! She's waiting for you in her room! She told me to come get you guys!" They nodded like chickens. I giggled and started upstairs, waving at them to join me, "Come on then!"

They took off their shoes and followed me to my room. I slammed the doors open and skipped to the closet doors, opening them too.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked as I twirled in the center of the closet, all eyes on me, "Why'd you bring us to your closet?"

I stopped giggling and twirling and stood so calmly that I didn't believe I was in my Airi facade anymore. "You guys can keep a secret?"

The nodded like bobble heads and I grinned. Not one of Airi's childish grins, but one of Sakura's taunting ones. I placed a hand on my bangs as if I was checking myself for a fever before ripping off my wig and letting it flow to the ground.

I hear the gasps before I noticed the incredulous stares and dropped jaws. I came closer and waved my hands in front of their faces to make sure they were alright and weren't in a state of morbid horror that could get me sued anytime soon, "Guy? Naruto? Hinata? Kiba?"

Nothing happened for a few more seconds...

...until Naruto fainted.

That brought everyone back to their senses, "Naruto!"

"W-what d-do we do?" Hinata stuttered, I quickly went over to the blond and felt his forehead, sighing in relief when he didn't even have a fever.

"Kiba!" I snapped my head in his direction, "You're a guy! Bring him onto my bed!"

Kiba glanced at my large bed covered with a bunch of pillows and fluffy blankets (that would be perfect for a pillow fight, might I add) and raised an eyebrow, "You call that a bed?"

I grinned sheepishly and he came over to take the boy from my hands. Once he was fine on top of the bed and almost disappearing into the blankets like quicksand ("OMG, _memory foam_!"), we all watched him in silence. Most of us were unsure how to really continue talking without the idiot there to make us feel better. I could feel their gazes on me before they glided over to the wig on the closet floor. Was it too early? Had I risked it?

"Woa..." Naruto moaned as he stirred in my bed, "I had this weird dream where Sakura-chan was really Airi Kimura and—" By now he noticed me still wearing Airi's clothes and shot up on my bed, pointing straight at my face accusingly, "You're Airi Kimura!"

I grinned sheepishly, "Y-yeah?"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but we're your friends!" He accused, as if made a point.

I laughed, "Yup!"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-why didn't you tell us!"

"Because I didn't want you guys to freak? Like you're doing right now?" I waved a hand to what he was doing and he flushed, quickly settling back down in my comfy bed.

"Sorry."

"No problem. Any more questions?" I looked over at them before joining Naruto on the bed, laying on my stomach quite comfortably. They all glanced at each other before a devious smirk crossed Kiba's face.

"So do we get free backstage passes to concerts then?"

I laughed at him and waved the tickets of the incoming spooky Halloween concert that weren't even on sale yet, jaws dropped, "Of course!"

It wasn't one of Airi's concert though (since Airi was busy having a photo shoot with Ryuu—coughITACHIcough—during that day so she only had time to wrap it up and basically had to run if she wanted to do anything else) it was one of a group I came to acknowledge, seeing as I was a pretty popular pop star around, called Snake. Karin, the only girl in it and plays the keyboard, hates me for being pretty. Suigestu, guy who plays guitar or some other instrument—base?—, is sarcastic and playful, so I basically steer clear of him. Their manager is totally a hundred percent creepy, long silky black hair, gleaming yellow snake eyes, his form is long and thin like a snake—like the band? Get it? Aw forget it—and he wears _glittery tight purple pants with a shimmering frilly matching silver top_. Need I say more?

The only reason I have the tickets willingly in my hand is because of their awesome drummer, Jugo, a total softy. He confided in me that they were looking for someone to add to their band so that they could be 'complete' or whatever. I haven't a clue what they're thinking. They're perfectly fine without having to add someone else. Though let's just hope that someone they want to avoid adding is Kabuto, Orochimaru's humble slav—I mean underling, by doing so.

Kiba reached for the tickets, but I held them back, "There's a catch though..."

Both boys scowled unhappily at me. Hinata looked nervous.

"It's nothing bad! You guys just need..." I paused in my words, taunting them as I got up and went over to the closet, twirling in the large mini-store filled with all sorts of clothing, "...a disguise!"

"A disguise?" They all repeated back in sync as if it was a new concept for them. I grinned and waved them over, closing the doors after they entered, leaving me to work on their appearances.

I plugged in my straightener and showed the other girl wigs I had—but didn't use—to Hinata. I surfed around for guy wigs but couldn't find any so I opted for something else.

"PANDA!" I growled and before I knew it, Gaara had appeared, wondering what the heck I was yelling for, before his eyes widened when he saw me. The realization settling into his mind. I nodded and shooed him inside once he brought the guy wigs, leaving them boys to decide what they wanted to look like.

"So Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he tried on a long-haired silver wig that oddly looked good on him, "What are we getting dressed up for?"

I shared a look with Gaara before holding a finger to my lips, "It's a secret!"

"No fair!" Kiba whined but snatched my straightner from the desk since he thought that wigs were much too itchy for him. He'd prefer straightening his hair looking like Sasuke than lasting more than five minutes with fake hair on. "You need to wear a bald-cap," I told him, but _nooo_ he didn't listen.

Gaara was back in his usual disguise, messy dirty blond hair that was only a couple of inches long so that it had the same effect as Airi's, so that they looked like siblings. I didn't really mind, since we were siblings, but when Naruto noticed this, he wanted in. So he grabbed the wig with brown locks and pulled it on... only to have us gape at him.

He looked_ hot._

In a friend kinda way (you don't think I noticed that Hinata had set her sights on him? Not that Neji—he's her cousin!—agrees or anything).

I turned to Hina and almost fainted myself when I noticed she was blond. She noticed our looks and went to take off her wig, only to have us scream at her, "NOO!"

She looked scared shitless and confused at what to do.

"Keep it on, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, blushing a little, "It looks good on you!"

What did I just see there? Romance? I wonder if I should lock them in a closet...

Gaara noticed my look and scowled at me. I grinned back innocently.

"Ouuch!" Kiba hissed, flinching his head away from the straightner. We all laughed at him while he pouted at us, "You're all mean! How would you like to get burned?"

We kept on laughing but then he started to approach us with the weapon in hand and we gulped in unison before scampering off to find a hiding place. I hid under my desk while Naruto went under my bed, I have no idea where the others went though. Let's hope he doesn't get to them!

But Kiba smirked and plopped back in his seat, going back to straighten his hair. I frowned and crept up on him, snatching the iron away from him.

"Guys! It's clear!"

One by one, they all came out, hair looking as dishevelled as ever. But one look at Gaara had me rolling on the floor. He scowled at me and tried to flatten his fake-hair.

"Hahaha!" I pointed helplessly, "You look like a poodle!"

And that's when the tickle-war broke out.

Now who said telling them was bad?

It feels perfect.

"YOU MUST ALL BOW DOWN TO ME! I AM THE KING OF RAMEN!"

"No way, Naru-ass!"

"N-naruto-kun, k-kiba-kun, c-calm d-down..."

"NO WAY HINATA-CHAN! THIS BED IS SOO FLUFFY!"

"Naruto, shut up! I'm trying to put on my make-up!"

"I apologize for him, Sakura-chan!"

"Thank you, Kiba."

"Hn."

"I LOVE YOU TOO, GAARA-KUN!"

"What. The. Hell."

"HEHEHE!"

No matter how perfect the situation is, it doesn't mean their sanity is.


	9. EIGHTH EDGE

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em>Author's corner<em>

_Personally, this is my favourite chapter~~ :'D_

_ENJOY~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eight.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Good day, Airi-chan! It's good that you can come!"<p>

"It's good to be here!" I chirped, sitting on the couch next to my host.

"So I happened to sneak a peek backstage and noticed that there were some people with you! Are these your friends?"

"Oh wow, you people catch on fast!" I complimented, "Yeah, they're my friends."

"Well let's have them onstage with us! Airi's friends, please come out and grace us with your presences!"

I waved at my friends to enter and join me on the couch. The blond Hinata sat next to me while the brown-haired Naruto sat next to her. The emo-haired Kiba took a seat on the armrest, looking pretty cool. They all looked a little nervous. They probably didn't think I was going to call them out with me.

"So who do we have here?" The host asked.

I smiled and told her my friend's nicknames, "This is Hajirau," I introduced Hinata. Her nickname meant bashful in Japanese. I then pointed to Naruto, "This is Inari," The name of a person who had a fox. I then pointed to Kiba, "and this is Garou." Which means hungry wolf.

"Oh really now?" She looked back and forth between our lot before settling her eyes on me, "Is there any romance in here?"

Hinata stiffened next to me, probably not wanting the world to know of her crush on "Inari". I played it cool and saved her lucky little head.

I smiled at her, "Not between us, no. We're like this one big extended family." I glanced at Hinata, "At least, that's how it feels for me."

I think our host caught my look (but misinterpreted) because she turned to my friends, "Is this true? Are you all this one big happy family?"

"Hah! Of course we are!" Naruto jumped in, full with enthusiasm and charisma, "Airi's like my sister! And she has this big fluffy bed and oh em gee..." He lost his trail of thoughts and Kiba had to smack him over the head to bring him back to us, "Yeah! Airi's like my sister! She really cares a lot for us! I wouldn't have it any other way!" He then leaned over and whispered to me, "We're having a sleepover."

I rolled my eyes and responded, "Duh. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'"

He grinned at my quoting him.

"No romance then?" Our host frowned at not getting her scandal.

_Garou_ answered for me, "Nope. None!"

"Are you sure? Because we heard from a source that thing between you and Ryuu-kun were getting pretty intimate when you were working on set!"

I felt myself being frozen in shock. Who had told her that? We weren't exactly 'intimate' in _that_ sort of way, but we were close. I mean, what was I supposed to answer? Yes? No? Sure my parents—mom, actually—made an agreement that I'd "go out" with him to boost his ratings up or something. But am I expected to say it now instead of waiting for the blow out when we officially go out on a "date"?

I wish I had Tsunade with me right now.

And my friends were powerless to help me. They're still probably not over the shock that I met up with super hottie actor, Ryuu Kouda. Shoot me now.

"Well yeah, I mean," I stuttered around, feeling pretty nervous for once in my life, "We had too. It was in the script...?"

"Really? Because my inside source says that this was happening off set!"

I had to do it. Pull on my innocent Airi facade, "What was happening off set?"

"Oh you know!" She urged, wanting me to dish. She probably didn't even have something.

"I do?"

"But of course you do!" She smiled at me with much too-innocent wide eyes, silently urging me to tell. I stayed put.

"Actually, I don—"

"Hold that thought!" She suddenly exclaimed, holding a finger up to stop me while her other went to her Bluetooth(c) "My source tells me that Ryuu Kouda is _here_! In this very building! Ooh this is exciting!"

I sunk deeper in my chair.

He was not going to go on stage and tell _everyone_, was he? Or was he just here to visit me?

Either way, it hinted at something.

Besides, why couldn't he just visit me as "Itachi"?

Something's fishy is definitely going on here.

I could feel my friend's incredulous stares on me.

"I'll explain later." I mouthed back to them, hoping that our intruding host didn't catch it. She didn't. I smiled in relief.

"I don't care!" The woman hissed in the portable phone at her ear, "Make him go onstage!" She stopped speaking into her Bluetooth(c) and turned us with a really bright fake smile, "So Airi-chan, what do you think about Ryuu-kun coming to visit you?"

I flushed, "I-I d-dunno..."

"But come on! You must be pretty important to him if he came all the way here!"

I fidgeted in my seat, "I-I w-wouldn't really—"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing my colleague." A smooth voice interrupted me. I sighed in relief as Ryuu appeared next to me and sent me a smile before turning back to our host, "Can you not see how uncomfortable she is at the moment? She can't even speak straight!"

He walked in front of me and crouched down so he was at eye level, "Airi-chan? Are you alright? Are you feeling good? Do you need water?"

"N-no!" I was getting nervous by his glamorous presence, while I was making a fool of myself on LIVE TV. What was I turning into? I need to get a grip on myself. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" He was looking so deep into my eyes that it took me a while to register what he was saying. It's funny how his presence can make everyone's heart stop. Even mine. And I'm a celebrity.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly alright."

He smiled in what looks like relief and got up, sitting against my armrest, since the rest of my friends were occupying the large couch. "That's good."

"So what's this? You two are great _friends_?" The way our host was implying meant all but friends. She wanted us to say that we love each other. But how can I do that? Won't Neji be troubled if I love another man? In the words of one of my brother's friends, _how troublesome_.

"Yes we are!" Ryuu chirped, gladly taking the spotlight away from me, "I'm so glad to have met her! She's so sweet and so hardworking! I admire her a lot."

The crowd cheered at his words. How awesome can this guy get?

I blushed and cut in modestly, "No way! I should say that about you, Ryuu-kun! You shine so brightly wherever you go! You are so much greater that I am."

And then Ryuu smiled. Everyone in the room swooned.

"T-t-t-that's Ryuu Kouda!" Finally Kiba whispered to Naruto, whose jaw hit the ground in shock. I had to nudge Hinata to nudge Naruto to shove Kiba off the armrest. They all managed to snap out of their daze to not look completely star-struck. Even if they were.

"S-so! Ryuu-kun, what brings you to our stage? A special reason, perhaps?" Our hostess straightened herself up and sent me a glare beneath her sly glance, probably jealous that Ryuu came to see me, even if we didn't say so. What else would there be?

"Actually, yes. I came to see Airi to make sure she'd be coming to the Snake concert with all her great friends." He chose that moment to be an ass and sent a dazzling smile in their direction. They all had an orgasm and nearly died in their seats. I could sympathise with them. I had the same reaction sometimes when I see myself in the mirror.

"Yes." I replied coolly, sending one of my own smiles at him, "We'll be there."

"Oooh! What is this?" Our hostess turned to our audience and camera, probably not wanting us to but in, "A date between our very own pop diva and actor extraordinaire?" The crowd cheered and she smirked, "Isn't it about time!"

"W-wha... h-hey!" I cried, holding out a hand to get her attention. Ryuu-kun grabbed it and the crowd went bonkers and roared their little hearts out. I flushed and sent him a look. He ignored it and pulled me to my feet.

"We'll be going now. I believe Airi-chan's busy at the moment."

I was pulled off stage. I was immediately surrounded by a bunch of people I couldn't recognize, but they were all wearing their own little Bluetooth(c) so I guessed they might be a part of our host's entourage to try and put us on stage. I glanced back for my friends but Ryuu wrapped his arms around me and had me look at him.

"Excuse me!" He called the room's attention, one hand in the air, "Please let us through!"

The people trying to intimidate us back to the stage backed off and created a path. I hid my face in my protector's torso, feeling worried under everyone's gaping stares. But I probably just made it worse by doing so. Oh man, why say no to being with him, when I'm cuddling with him right now?

"Airi! Ryuu!" Tsunade called holding open the door to my dressing room for us, "In here!"

We hurried in and collapsed on the couch. I swear, today was so not my day.

"Airi! What do you think you were doing out there?" Tsunade growled, "You need to be more sure of yourself and sly! I thought we went over that stuttering problem at the start of all this!"

I bowed my head but let her unleash her verbal assault on me. It's not that it made me feel bad or anything, actually, her criticism helps me improve what I do wrong. But I already know what I did this time. I didn't need her to do me a lecture when I already knew all that she needs to say.

"It's a good thing I called Ryuu or else this whole thing would've been ruined and the start of your celebrity couple would be finito before it even started!" She continued.

I blanched when I sneaked a peek at the television behind her.

"Mom."

"No matter what I say! You two must be out in public and look all lovey dovey and—"

"Mom!"

"What?" She growled turning to look at what I was pointing at. Her face paled like mine did before she turned my back to us, "Alrighty then, I think it's time for us to leave."

That's right. Putting Ryuu-kun's fans and mine together in the same room wasn't such a good idea as the producer thought. Why? Let's just say we're getting invaded. By fans. Who love us. To the death. And would love to molest and rape us. Yeah. I'd be scared too.

Tsunade quickly rushed out of my dressing room to yell some orders at the guards.

"Ryuu-kun!" I quickly turned to the boy to find that he already put on a disguise over his looks. I stifled a giggle at how ridiculous he looked with the fake-nose-moustache-and-glasses set. He smirked back and tossed me an overly large floral hat that barely any people wear unless they're acting as spies. I pulled it on and went over to where he was to grab a baseball cap and shove it on his head. He grabbed a fake camera from the table and smirked at me (though it was hard to see beneath the bushy moustache).

He looked like such a tourist.

"Itachi-san!" A voice said before the door opened. I knew it was no threat, but I couldn't help but freeze. What if that person knew Itachi's secret and just 'conveniently' spotted the two of us together?

But it's not like I could more. The door was open. And there was a fish gaping at me when I turned to look at him.

"A-A-A-A-A-Airi Kimura! You're Airi Kimura!"

I curse these devastatingly good looks. I'm recognizable even while wearing a giant floral hat that hides anyone's identity when used correctly. Maybe I'm just not wearing it right?

He closed the door behind him and addressed me, "E-excuse me, Miss Kimura, have you see Itac—I mean, Ryuu-san?"

With an amused giggle I pointed to the tourist.

The bulky man in front of me took it the wrong way.

"What are you doing here? Out!" He grabbed the man by the arm, really thinking it was a tourist. My eyes widened before I grabbed the man's wrist and tried to pull him off the unsuspecting Ryuu. But he stopped the both of us all together, pulling off his fake nose-moustache-and-glasses set.

"Kisame. Stop that."

Kisame immediately let go. I was in awe.

"I-I-Itachi-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"Hn."

Oh wow. Itachi really _is _Sasuke's big brother.

"Airi-chan," I snapped back into focus, "This is Kisame, my bodyguard." Itachi introduced us.

Kisame quickly turned to me and bowed, "It's so nice to meet you Airi-hime! I've heard so much about you! I'm a big fan! A big fan!"

I giggled and patted his shoulder, "It's okay. You don't need to bow. We're equals."

Kisame swooned. I think hearts appeared in his eyes.

"Kisame." Itachi snapped as he neared the door, "Is it safe out there?"

Kisame straightened up in one quick movement before he went into business mode, his facial expressions looking as deadly and sharp as they did when he was about to kick out Itachi.

"No." He said, putting a hand on the door to stop Ryuu/Itachi (I'm starting to get confused at what to call him now) from opening the door, "It's swamped. It's best if we use the back door."

"Back door? I'm pretty sure fans know about back doors!" I answered quickly, the nervousness of getting opening molested by thousands starting to scare me. I am not willing to risk a back door! We need an emergency fire evacuation! At this moment! Right now!

"I'm sorry Airi-hime, but it's our only option."

I was ready to strangle him, but refused to do so. I was going to stay calm. I was not going to freaked out that I was stuck in my closet of a dressing room. I was not going to freak out that I'm going to have to live in here until all the crazy fans get worn down. I knew fans were bad, but this is worse. Maybe we shouldn't go out. Just to be safe.

"Itachi-san, Airi-hime, come with me. The fans haven't arrived at the back door yet." Kisame said after talking in his walkie-talkie phone that was on his hip. He waved us to the back door and opened it for us after checking to make sure the coast is clear. We snuck into the hall (and I'll tell you now, Itachi ditched his fake nose-moustache-and-glasses set. I would've done the same after almost getting kicked out) and managed to turn a hall before someone spotted us.

"Look guys! It's Airi Kimura and Ryuu Kouda! TOGETHER!" A fangirl squealed behind us and, like in every movie, we all turned back to stare at her in shock before running for our lives when a group of insane fans turned the corner and sprinted at us in full speed.

This is was not a good idea, Kisame. Not a good idea. I was not going to let him be _my _bodyguard. Ever. Not if this keeps happening.

"This way, un!" A blond figure, wearing the same outfit as Kisame, said about a meter away in front of us as he opened a door. I was about to run past him, thinking he was a crazed fan wanting to save our butts so we'd owe him, but Itachi grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room and up some flights of stairs and down a hall. I was gasping for breath, but Itachi looked as if he did this every day.

...Oh my gosh! He did this every time he went out in public! Holy hell! This guy is crazy!

Noticing how already exhausted I was, he swooped me up into his arms bridal style and went down the hall. There was yet another Men-In-Black waiting for us down the hall, and I could barely hear the prominent screaming of fans in the background.

I really wished this would all end soon.

"This way you assholes!" Another MIB yelled at us, pointing furiously at the opened door next to him. Ignoring more of his cussing, we went through and mister MIB slammed the door behind us, "Fucking finally!" I could hear him say behind the heavy door, "That fucking bastard needs to get fucking laid!"

I tried to force down my blush before Itachi could notice.

I could barely hear the distinctive sound of whirring in the background before another door was opened and bright light shot through, shining us on the roof top of the building. Itachi didn't put me down yet, and proceeded to walk to the edge on the tall 20 story roof.

I gulped as I looked down.

Falling from here did not sound too pretty.

But considering the large crowd of fans we could see trying to push through the studio doors below, I could tell at least one of them had the decency to catch me if I fell.

Itachi turned around as the whirring sound started to become painful to my ears. I looked up at where it was coming from and watched in awe as the giant black helicopter—with, was that, red clouds?—dropped a rope latter for us to climb into it.

Itachi set me on my feet but kept an arm around me, making sure we both held onto the rope latter before he gave it a tug. The next thing I knew, we were pulled off the ground and up into the air. I used my free hand to hold onto Itachi's torso.

Just in case, you know?

I did not want to fall.

Not ever.

"Are you okay, Airi-chan?" Itachi asked me—or should I say Ryuu-kun, since his eyes were still red and his baseball cap flew off so his hair was free?—and I was faintly aware of our proximity or the distant flashes of the cameras desperately trying to take a picture of us.

"I think I'm fine." I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder, trying my best not to look down. I have no idea if I get air sick. And I certainly don't want to know that right now.

He held me closer.

I closed my eyes.

And nearly groaned when my arm started to hurt from holding on for so long.

"I think we should start getting into the helic—" I looked up as I spoke, only to get abruptly cut off by his lips.

...

OH MY GOD.

SUPPER HOTTIE RYUU KOUDA IS KISSING ME!

AND SO IS THAT CREEP ITACHI UCHIHA!

WHY THE HECK IS THIS SO CONFUSING ALL OF A SUDDEN!


	10. NINTH EDGE

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em>Author's corner<em>

_...nothing to say really!_

_ENJOY~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Nine.<em>**

* * *

><p>Maybe becoming Airi wasn't such a good thing.<p>

I mean, I expected lots of fans, but I really didn't think about getting two boyfriends at the same time. Now that I had kissed each of them, I was finally seeing my dilemma.

I cannot keep both.

And Itachi's the only in the two who knows my secret.

What was I going to do?

I was not going to dump Neji.

And I certainly did not like the cocky Itachi.

But Ryuu-kun is nice, even if he is mentioned Uchiha's alter ego.

"Airi-chan? Are you alright? You look pale." Konan, the Woman-In-Black within the group of Men-In-Black asked gently, probably thinking I was air sick. I am in a helicopter, after all. But that was not what got me pensive. It was my friends.

Were they fine?

Were they still on set?

Did they get mobbed by our fans?

Did they survive?

And last but not least, were we still going to have our sleepover?

"Sakura," Itachi whispered in my ear and grabbed my hand so I'd look at him and not out the window like I was doing. It worked and he brushed away stray strands of hair away from my face, "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip and returned to staring out the window. I was not going to tell him. I did _not_ trust him enough to tell him my life's sob story (though there's not much to tell).

I missed Neji.

I missed relaxing with him by the beach.

I'm being such an unfaithful girlfriend, aren't I?

"Is this about _him_?" Itachi asked, knowing that we both knew what he was talking about. He was talking about my boyfriend. So I guess you could say that he knew what I was thinking about... but that didn't mean anything!

"O-of course not!" I answered as strong as I could, though it didn't shine enough since Itachi smirked at me. I furrowed my eyebrows unhappily at him and turned back to the window, pulling back my hand with me.

He was not getting away with teasing me.

Only three kinds of people can tease me.

My family—but it was mandatory on their part.

My friends—it's their job.

And my boyfriend—and Ryuu did not count since he is technically in Itachi mode right now.

Itachi, no matter how hot or sexy he may be, will not get to me.

I am better than that.

I can't wait to go back home and rejoice with my friends.

And you know what? Might as well make Airi Kimura off the market and leave her as single forever.

I don't think that having two boyfriends is fair.

So I might as well take out the fake one.

I turned to my neighbour, "Itach—"

"We've arrived!" Pein, the helicopter driver, stated at the giant flying vehicle settled down into a building, "Don't worry Airi-chan, we have landed in the Akastuki Company's rooftop landing facility. You are a hundred percent safe. No one knows you're here with us, not even your agent."

"But she installed a tracking device in my phone in case of emergencies—" I frantically searched in my pockets—where did my purse go?—for the item but couldn't find it.

Pein shook his head at me, "Not to worry, we have special devices that cut off all tracking frequencies. She would probably think you were in Alaska, for all we knew."

I gave a nervous smile. I could totally imagine my mom going to Alaska so that she could yell her freezing butt off at me for being late at a dress rehearsal.

Good thing she knows I'm having a sleepover today. Or else she would've gone there.

The doors to the helicopter opened and we were led into the building (we were outside, but the roof caved in so that no one could see us if they looked up) and past some halls and a bunch of doors before Pein opened two large double doors.

He mentioned for us to go in and Itachi grabbed my hand to drag me inside. I sent him a glare and nudged him away from me before setting my eyes upon the room.

The MIBs were there.

I gulped nervously.

And then sent a glare at Itachi when he got too close.

"I-I-I-I-I-IT'S AIRI KIMURA!" Someone gasped and the next thing I knew, I'm in a big bear hug, almost losing my entire lung's worth of oxygen. "TOBI'S YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"Can't...!" I gasped.

"Airi-chan can't what?" The person holding me asked, peering down at me curiously.

"Breathe...!" I replied, and the boy flushed before finally letting go of me. I gulped in the needed air before smiling sweetly at him. "Sorry about that. Yes I am Airi Kimura, and you are?"

"Tobi! Tobi is Tobi!"

I resisted the urge to frown in confusion. I turned to Itachi and he shrugged and said, "That's Tobi."

"Yes!" Tobi chirped, "Tobi is Tobi!"

So he was addressing himself in the third person? Isn't that just a little odd?

"Waah!" I exclaimed when I was suddenly lifted from behind, arms wrapped snugly around me. I snapped my head back at the person holding me and noticed the familiar blond that's Naruto's brother. "Y-you're—!"

"Deidara, un! Nice to see ya, Airi-chan!" He cut me off before I could ruin my identity, finally setting me down. I turned to look at him fully. His blond hair and blue eyes were the same as usual, not one bit changed. He still looked like a girl.

I did not want to ruin my secret, but I knew what could fix any suspicion in one swoop.

"The name sounds familiar..." I squinted at him,"Are you Naruto-san's brother? I think my cousin mentioned you once."

"You know my brother!" He gasped, eyes gone round. I giggled at his expression before nodding.

"A little. I met him once, but he fainted."

Deidara started laughing and wiped his eyes, "Oh man, yeah! I can totally see that happening!"

I giggled along with him, before an arm was slung around my shoulders, "Why hello there."

I looked up into the face of Itachi's bodyguard, "Kisame-san!"

He chuckled and tousled my hair, nearly making me fear that my pink hair fall through the cracks. But that was something not worth thinking about since I was wearing my bald-cap. "Call me Kisame! At your service!"

I giggled and nodded.

"So Airi-chan!" Tobi hopped and grabbed my hand, pulling me along, "Tobi'll introduce you to everyone!"

I nodded and let him drag me along as he pointed to the people around the room.

There's about nine MBI in total but there's only six in the room, so let's go in order.

Itachi Uchiha. He's also one of the MBI. But since business was kinda slow they decided to disguise him as a rock star to give them more publicity. Let's just say it worked.

Then there's Kisame, his partner in crime. A little blue in the face—apparently he had a water accident when he was little that left him like that forever—but he treats me like his little sister, so I don't mind him one bit.

Deidara—I know him already—is Naruto's big brother. The pair of them are like twins, no questions asked. One look at them and you'll be wondering if their hyperness is a disease. He's a MBI because he happens to enjoy blowing stuff up. No questions asked.

His partner's a man called Sasori. Red hair and down-to-earth brown eyes. He didn't seem affected by all the commotion and kept quiet. Apparently he's really good with puppetry.

There's Zetsu, who's a plant freak who likes to eat human body parts—once hearing this, I took one large step away from him—but owns a pretty huge-ass green house. You can guess why he's here. _That way they don't have to hide the bodies, he can **eat **them._

His partner's Tobi, the hyper freak who talks in constant 3rd person. Don't ask me why, apparently he's always been like that. He's Itachi's cousin and "stunt-double" or something, though I don't see why he needs one since _he freaking jumped out a window and held onto a helicopter!_

Like I said, these people are a bunch of freaks.

But they're nice.

So they're _nice_ freaks.

Tobi said he'd tell me about the others when I meet them in person. Though I wish he'd tell me about them in advance in case there's a hitman in the room. When I told Tobi of this, he confirmed to me that the one called Hidan was a hitman. I nearly fainted right there.

"So Airi-chan!" Deidara cut in, smirk placed on his lips as he leaned on my shoulder, "Are you hurt anywhere? It's part of our job to make sure our clients aren't harmed in anyway, yeah!"

If he's using that to look at my panties, he's going to get punched to Pluto and back. Just saying.

I felt arms wrapped around me before I was pulled up into Itachi's chest and away from the blond, "I already took care of that, _Deidara_."

I twitched at being pulled like a doll before looking up at him, "Can I use your phone?"

"Hn?"

"I need to call my manager so she can pick me up. I'm very busy. I have plans."

"With your _friends_, I presume?" He asked, but passed me his black iPhone anyway. Lucky bastard has all the money in the world.

I quickly dialled the number to my house and pressed the phone to my ear as it rung.

Not even after the second ring, my mom picked up, "Itachi-teme you better give back Airi-chan!"

"Mom!" I cried, taken aback at how she knew my fake boyfriend's number, "It's me!"

"Airi-chan?" She asked with dim hope, sounding as if she was on the brink of tears, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, mom. It's me."

"AIRI-CHAN!" She yelled happily, making me flinch and hold the phone away from my ear, "YOU BETTER COME HOME RIGHT NOW! OR SO HELP ME, I WILL COME OVER THERE, GRAB STARBUCKS AND SLAM IT INTO THAT GUY'S FACE UNTIL HE IS RESURRECTED AND KILLED AGAIN!"

Everyone in the room flinched. She was that scary (and loud).

"Uh..." I peeked up at Itachi, "Can you drive me?"

He nodded. I returned the phone to my ear.

"Mom?" I asked and heard the confirmation that she was there by her angry panting, "I have a drive with Itachi-san—"

"coughKUNcough" Itachi cut in. I rolled my eyes at him.

"—and he's going to drive me home safely. So no need to worry."

"Fine." Mom grumbled, "But if he hurts you—!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." I cut her, "You'll attack him with Starbucks and Tim Hortons along with the entire fan based population." I waved at Itachi to start on leading me to the car, "Well I gotta go, bye!"

I hung up before she could yell some more and sighed in relief.

"Wow! Airi-chan's okaa-san is scary!" Tobi chirped in awe, clapping his hands together.

Deidara slapped his forehead, but agreed none-the-less.

* * *

><p>The second the sleek black car that Itachi was driving slid into the driveway, all of my friends were out and practically pounding at the window to know if I was fine. I slid out of the car, out of my disguise and in a spare change of clothes courtesy of Konan, to show that I was perfectly alright and that they didn't need to worry. I even pirouetted, but they didn't believe me.<p>

"You could be fatally wounded but only until after because you're body still hasn't gotten over the shock!" Gaara went on, mom nodding her agreement.

"What shock?" I asked, but they gasped at me dramatically and started crying.

I didn't question it. They were always weird, even from the very beginning.

"I'll be going, Sakura." Itachi said, stepping closer to his car.

I looked away from my friends and nodded to him.

"What's old man Itachi-sensei doing with you?" Naruto asked in a whisper. I snickered at that.

"I'm her bodyguard." Itachi answered for me. I sent him a glare and he shook my head at my unasked question. So he wants his other identity to stay secret? Fine.

He got in his car and drove away, with me waving after him as if he was some long lost friend. He might as well be, since he reminds me so much of Sasuke. Wait a sec... I totally forgot that the two were siblings... Oh man, I wonder if I'm getting Alzheimer's.

"Let's go inside..." Hinata offered, leading us in.

Two hours later, we were all settled on the couch, watching the Halloween special of _Sweet Clouds, _when I asked the question that was on my mind.

"So what happened to you guys after I left?"

"That old coot kept on pressing for answers!" Kiba growled, arms flying in exaggeration, "So we tried to get to you, but your mom kept stopping us, saying that there was no time!"

"No time for what?"

"I don't know!" Kiba yelled again, Naruto shushed him by hitting him over the head, "So we were ushered to a limousine and ended up here."

"Wow, that's sound so much better than what happened to me."

"What happened?" Naruto jumped in, getting in my face. Hinata held him back, and they both blushed.

"Well..." I fidgeted with the popcorn bowl before I said, "We were running away from fans and the body guards had us run around many halls until we landed on the roof. There a helicopter came to pick us up... and..."

"And?"Kiba leaned closer.

_"Aaannndddd?_" Naruto joined him.

"U-um, w-what happened, S-sakura-chan?" Hinata joined in with them, feeling embarrassed for doing so. I couldn't blame her. Those guys _were_ embarrassing.

"Well... Ryuu k-kissed me..."

"OH MY GOD!"Naruto yelled, movie completely forgotten, "You're so lucky!"

We all stared at him. The seconds ticked by until he understood his mistake.

He flushed, "I m-mean it's n-not like t-that—_Kiba stop laughing_!" He hissed, tackling the boy.

"Wow Naruto, I never knew you were gay!"

"I'm not!" He whined, "It was an accident!"

"Sure it was!" Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Hinata and I laughed at them until mom came in and growled at us to stop or else she'd kick us out and send us to the top of the Eifel Tower. No matter how much I wanted to go to Paris, I stayed quiet and waited for her to return to her room before asking.

"What do you think guys? Should I tell Neji my secret?"

We all shared a look and grinned.

"No way!"

"A-at least," Hinata fiddled with her fingers, "not at the moment. We're having a sleepover."

I grinned at her.

"You're so cute, Hina-chan!"

She eeped and hid behind a small pillow.

I wiggled my eyebrows at Naruto. He flushed and looked away, arguing with Kiba.

Ah, I love my friends.

I can't wait to see Neji.

But not to tell him my secret.

Just to be with him.

"What are you smiling about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in hopes of blackmail.

I blushed, "N-nothing!"

Kiba threw me a sly grin, "Thinking about your boyfriend?"

"N-no!"

"You can't lie to us, Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped, "We can read you!"

"B-but you didn't even know I was Airi until I told you!"

The both backed off and went to curl up into a corner.

"She's right." Kiba said sadly, "We're really clueless."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, joining him in drawing circles with his index finger, "We're really stupid."

"G-guys!" Hinata cried helplessly, "Y-you're not s-stupid!"

"Face it, Hina." I grinned, "Our friends are idiots."

"HEY!"


	11. TENTH EDGE

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em>Author's corner<em>

_Internet will be stopped for a week, so I guess I can't update again until then D:_

_But still, ENJOY~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Ten<em>**

* * *

><p>The sleepover was awesome! I had to apologize to Naruto and Kiba, but other than that, everything went smoothly! They loved me in <em>Sweet Clouds<em>'s Halloween episode (I'm pretty sure all my fans did)! They even said that Ryuu and I looked good together, but I growled at them that I had Neji, and then they figured out that I was dating two people at the same time and went mental on me.

I swear, what a bunch of freaks.

"No worries guys. I'm planning to break up with Ryuu-kun as soon as I see him. Preferably in front of the mafia."

"Mafia?" Naruto stared at me incredulously.

"Did I say mafia?" I grinned, "I mean the paparazzi."

"Ouch," Kiba grinned with me, "But oh so very true."

Hinata giggled.

All was well again.

It was now Saturday and we just arrived at the Snakes concert. We met with the group beforehand backstage and instantly regretted it when Orochimaru came to me asking if Ryuu might consider joining their band. I inwardly shuddered but said I would pass on the message. Instantly deleting it from my mind the second he was gone.

Holy moly that man is scary.

"Hey, Airi-chan!" Suigetsu, a guy that I avoided the best that I could, came to me as I spoke with Jugo, "We lost our opening act for some benefit concert for whales! Would you mind being our opening act?"

Noticing how freaked he was, and that I was in my always-nice Airi disguise, I smiled sweetly at him, "Sure. Why not?"

He grinned, fist pumped me (though I had no idea how to do that) and hurried to tell the other band mate—Karin—and the manager and Kabuto. They scowled at me, but didn't dare say no to moi, extreme pop star extraordinaire. In fact, I think it would get them more fans.

"Hey, isn't that Ryuu Kouda?" Jugo asked incredulously as he pointed through the crowd. I looked over and low and behold the devil was walking our direction. Ryuu smiled at me and I smiled back, although nervously, and he grabbed my hand. Karin suddenly appeared out of nowhere though, an evil smirk on her features.

"Hey love birds! Why don't you two sing a duet?"

The room went silent.

Crickets could be heard. And then...

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone yelled their consent, begging us to do so while fans and minors starting texting everyone they knew that THE couple Ryuri (fan-dubbed; it's a cross between both our names) were going to play a duet at the Snake's concert.

Guess we have no choice now.

"What should we sing?" He whispered to me, lips at my ear.

I flushed and stuttered a bit, "I-I dunno, what do you think?"

"What about the ever popular, "Meet me halfway" ?"

"Hm... Sounds good!"

Almost 20 minutes later, after repeating the lyrics to make sure everything was right, it was our cue. The music started playing, and I prepared myself backstage.

I started to sing as I slowly walked onstage, "_I can't go any further than this..._

_I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish..._"

Even though my voice was recognizable, the crowd really hyped up and screamed when the spotlight shone on me. I turned to the side as Ryuu's voice started.

_"I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you_

_Every single day yes, I'm really missin' missin' you" _The light shone on him. The crowd freaked when he reached out to me lovingly.

_And all those things we use to use to use to do_

_Hey girl, what's up, it used to be just me and you!"_

Acting as if I was offended, I turned on my heal and looked away, standing a bit further so that he couldn't touch me and that I was out of the light.

_"I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you_

_Every single day, yes I'm really missinmissin you_

_And all those things we use to use to use to do_

_Hey girl what's up, what's up, what's up, what's up?"_

The light faded away from him and onto me. I hugged myself, making myself look as if I was indecisive about him, "_Meet me halfway, right at the borderline_

_That's where I'm gonna wait, for you_

_I'll be lookin out, night n'day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay" _I turned to look at him, unsure.

_"I can't go any further than this_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish...!"_

The light disappeared and returned to Ryuu.

_"Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas_

_Across the universe I go to other galaxies." _The light shone in multitude of colours to reflect the word. I quickly walked to the front of the crowd discreetly. No one spotted me yet.

_"Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna to meet_

_I navigate myself myself to take me where you be_

_Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now" _He made as if he didn't know where I was and looked around. I walked over to the part at the front of the stage that came out so that I was mostly surrounded by fans.

_"I travel uptown (town) I travel down town_

_I wanna to have you around (round) like every single day_

_I love you always... way!"_

The light removed itself from Ryuu and returned to me. The fans turned in shock and surprise as I lifted my hand towards my "boyfriend".

_"Can you meet me half way?_

_Right at the borderline_

_That's where I'm gonna wait, for you_

_I'll be lookin out, night n'day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

_I can't go any further than this_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

_I can't go any further than this_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish"_

I turned and walked away from him. Ryuu quickly ran to me, getting into my spotlight and hugged me from behind before I disappeared completely. Snake's voice could be heard in the background singing as the lights dimmed lightly.

_"Let's walk the bridge, to the other side_

_Just you and I (just you and I)_

_I will fly, I'll fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)_

_I will try, until I die, for you and I, for you and I, for for you and I,_

_For for you and I, for for you and I, for you and I"_

_"Can you meet me half way...?"_ I sang to the air in front of me. Ryuu was still holding onto me.

_"Can you meet me half way?_

_Can you meet me half way?"_ I turned in his arms and looked up at him questioningly, "_Can you meet me half way?"_

As if getting my answer, I picked up again with renewed emotion.

_"Meet me half way, right at the borderline!"_ I walked out of his arms.

_"That's where I'm gonna wait, for you!"_ I turned around pointed straight at him.

_"I'll be lookin out, night n'day!_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay!" _I returned to his arms. He grinned down at me.

_I can't go any further than this!_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish!_

_I can't go any further than this!" _I leaned my face closer.

_"I want you so bad it's my only wish...!"_

Just as it looked as if we were going to kiss, the light turned off as if the power just stopped, leaving the crowd in agonizing darkness.

Eyes adjusting quickly, I looked up at Ryuu who was beaming down at me. I quickly kissed his cheek as the lights faded back in. I lifted my mic to my lips again as the crowd went bonkers. I guess you could say our couple is now official. Oh gosh darnit! Just when I wanted the opposite!

"Hey guys!" I grinned as the crowd responded in screams and heart attacks, "I bet you didn't expect to see us on stage!"

"Haha" Ryuu wrapped his arm around my shoulder the crowd cheered louder for us to kiss, "I think we gave a perfect surprise."

I smiled at him, "Yes we did. But anyway! This isn't an Airi concert! We're just the opening act! So, without further ado, give it up to one of my favourite bands, Snake!"

I lifted my arms as the light faded over to the instruments as the band magically appeared. Ryuu and I sneaked out towards the backstage and my friends congratulated us on making a great start. We were then escorted, by Kisame no less, to the VIP area. When I told him we had a photoshoot and had to leave right away, he just told me that they managed to get it rebooked so that I could have fun tonight. Which is a great thing since we boogied and danced and partied until there was no tomorrow. We weren't the only ones though, which made me feel so much better, but there were these men in suits who were giving us weird looks.

We're at a concert. You're supposed to shake what your moma gave ya! Not stand around like a wall! Tsk, people these days.

"I should warn you, Sakura," Ryuu started as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I invited my brother here."

I froze as he said this, eyes landing on a certain dark-haired chicken-lover who happened to enter the room just as his brother spoke the words.

"Anything else?" I heard myself say.

Ryuu nodded, the movement playing with my hair, "I've told him."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "...told him _what_?"

But he didn't need the answer, because Sasuke reached us.

"Nice to meet you, Airi-chan. Or should I say... Sakura Haruno."

I regret ever meeting Itachi.


	12. ELEVENTH EDGE

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em>Author's corner<em>

_Kinda forgot about updating~ Anywho, this is the last of the old chapters! After this, prepare to be met with more... smexy? ;D_

_ENJOY~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>_

* * *

><p>I rushed into school Monday, trying my best to ignore the odd looks people were sending my way. I know Sasuke told the world. He's a man slut! He's Ino's bitch! Ino'll use that information to laugh her head off and then blackmail me!<p>

"Sakura!" Someone called me. I hurried to reach my locker.

"Sakura!" The person called again. I feared it would be Sasuke or Ino and started running, "Wait up!"

Something grabbed the back of my bag and I started freaking.

"It's not my fault!"

"Sakura?" I looked up at Naruto in surprise, "Are you okay? You're acting funny. Did you sleep well?"

I didn't dare tell my friends that Sasuke knew. They'd go beat him up. No questions asked.

"Huh? Naru-chan? O-oh yeah! Of course I'm fine!" I freaked, looking around for anyone suspicious who might know my secret. I spotted the familiar and popular chicken head that's our student teacher's brother and headed for him, "Sorry, Naru-chan! Gotta go!"

"Huh? Where are you going, Sakura-chan?" He asked in confusion, but didn't try to stop me otherwise.

I rushed to Sasuke, who was somehow unattached to Ino today (unlike most of the time), and dragged him away from his fanbase (who seemed to be more rowdy than usual) to a secluded hall so that we can talk privately.

"What the...?" He asked monotonously, raising a perfect eyebrow at me, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. And those fans of yours are out of control. Why is that?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, "I broke up with Ino."

"Okay then—WAIT WHAT?"

Oh man, who's going to tame the Kraken now?

"It's like I said, I broke up with her."

"Yeah, I heard you. BUT WHY?"

"Hn."

Oh, so now he chooses to become mister few syllables on me?

"Tell me, Sasuke."

"Why do you want to know?"

I placed my hands on my hips, "Think of it this way. With you out of the picture, Ino's going to attack relentlessly."

"Don't you have your boyfriend to protect you?" He sneered.

I shrugged and sent him my own sneer, "I'm not with him _all the time_, you know."

"Looked like it to me..." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Was that all you needed me for?"

He turned to leave, but I quickly rushed forward and grabbed his elbow.

"No! I'm not done!"

"Then what is it?"

"I want to know..." I looked around to make sure no one was listening, "If you told anyone about _that_."

"That?"

I frowned impatiently at him, hissing in a low whisper, "You know, _that_. My secret. Airi, remember?"

He nodded in understanding, "Aa. No, I didn't tell."

I sighed in relief and turned to leave. I can feel safe now that no one but my friends plus one knew my secret. I can relax and sleep in class (because I couldn't sleep last night) and then the day will fly by and I'll become Airi at night and no one will know who I am and everything will be back to normal.

"...but…"

I froze. There's always a but. (No, not a butt, you pervs.)

"What?" I slowly turned to him, my insides contracting uncomfortably.

"I'll keep your secret..."

"But...?" I copied his previous taunt.

He smirked and came closer as I stiffened. He reached forward and grabbed a lock of my pink hair, twirling it in his fingers, "You have to play with me."

Realizing what that meant, I slapped his hands away from me and backed up, "No way!"

He wasn't even fazed and kept pace with me, "Well then. That means I tell your secret."

"What? No!"

I backed up but then stopped short when my back reached the wall. Sasuke hovered over me tauntingly, hand reaching back to play with my locks again.

"Don't touch me!" I growled, swatting his hands away.

His smirk grew, "Feisty, I like that."

I forced down the blush and scowled at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" A voice yelled as its person came down the hall.

I watched in horror, hoping that it was either Gaara or Neji that found us instead of _her_.

Ino Yamanaka.

Who, by the way, looked as angry as hell (or the people living there).

"Hn?"He drawled, leaning one of his elbows on the wall behind me, bringing our bodies closer.

Ino, seething with fury, stalked closer and pointed at us, "Sasuke, get your paws off that whore! You're my boyfriend!"

"I broke up with you, Ino." Sasuke sounded annoyed, but he dropped his head on my shoulder (_ohmygodohmygodohmygod_) to tease her more. I flushed ten shades of pink. "I can do what I want."

I really wish Neji would be here to get this man's mitts of me!

"So we got into an argument, honey." Ino tried to sweet talk him, "It doesn't mean we're over."

"Ino." Sasuke was starting to get angry. He separated himself from me and slowly walked towards her, "It's over. I won't change my mind."

Ino got angry too, pointing her finger accusingly, "Yeah right, you slut! You're such a tease! We were each other's firsts, how can you forget that?"

If I hadn't mentioned this before, I might as well do it now.

_Awkward!_

Out of all the things she had to yell out to the world, she had to tell me their love life.

I really want to get out of here.

I ninja crawled through half of the hallway before getting saved from further humiliation by the bell so that I was able to run away. No one bothered to follow me.

"Glad you can join us, Sakura." Itachi told me as I slid into my seat. I flushed in embarrassment of being late and slid down further in my seat. "You too, Sasuke."

Of course, Sasuke slid in his behind me a few seconds later, making me stiffen in shock.

How can I forget that the Uchiha brothers are in my first period class (even though one of them is teaching)?

Great, just great, I have to fend off two people today.

Good for me though, they didn't even talk to me during the period, and I flew out of class and pounced on Neji when he turned around the corner.

"Neji!" I peeked behind him and spotted my brother with another of their friends, "Gaa-kun! Tenny!"

"Why don't I get a nickname?" My boyfriend whined like a little kid.

I beamed back at him. "Because your name is too short!"

He pouted, but only for a split second to amuse me.

"Anyways! I was going to ask you to help me find Gaa-kun, but since he's already here…" I turned to my brother, still clinging onto Neji's arm protectively, "I have something really _really_ important to tell you!"

"Can it wait 'till after classes?" Gaara asked, already knowing that it was on the _Airi _subject.

"I dunno. I think I might be able to survive."

He nodded, "Let's hope so."

* * *

><p>I quickly rushed into the cafeteria, grabbed my brother, and dragged him into the boy's bathroom where we were accustomed to meet whenever something OMG worthy happened. He checked the halls while I sat on the counter. When he deemed it clear, he turned to me with worry in his eyes.<p>

"What happened?"

"Sasuke knows."

"Ino's bitch?"

Don't you just love how we have the same language?

"Yes, well no. Not… anymore?"

"Huh?"

"Apparently Sasuke broke up with her, but she's in denial."

"Ahhh."

"But what am I going to _dooooo_? I'm gunna die!"

He was thinking silently for a while, before he finally said, "Did you tell him to keep quiet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but we need something "in it for him" if he'll stay quiet. What do I do! What does he want?"

Gaara was silent.

And then I heard someone say, "Tomatoes."

"…excuse me?"

The door, who we hadn't noticed was open, opened further and Sasuke stepped through, not even worried that I was in a sacred guy area with my butt on the sink, "I just said that to get your attention."

We nodded, narrowing our eyes warily on him.

"You see, what I want in exchange for keeping your secret is…"


	13. Twelfth Edge

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em>Author's corner<em>

_Alrighty, this is the first non-old/recently written chapter! Do things get more intense? You'll see! ;D_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>_

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to end well." I murmured to myself as I rushed down the hall to the recording studio. I wasn't late just yet, but if I dared stall for another second, I was going to be. Being late is something I did not want to be, especially with mom. She goes crazy when someone's late.<p>

_Tell me about it._ Inner huffed while I struggled to stay up and alive in my heels. One of the few drawbacks of being Airi; the heels. And the crazy fans. But mostly the heels.

_Pfft, _Inner scoffed at me again, _who cares about the pain? We look hot!_

_I care! Nggh, do you think I'll survive?_

_You are me, so of course you will!_

"Bite me." Life seemed to say, because at that instance, I ended up tripping on my own two feet. And badly, might I add. I really hope no one was in the hall with me.

Obviously, Life is still a horrid bitch.

"Be more graceful," _That_ voice snickered behind me, male and deep enough for me to instantly recognize, "I can see up your skirt."

Inwardly groaning in displeasure, I pushed off from the ground into a more comfortable sitting position, fluffing down my skirt. "Nice to see you too, Pervert King."

He smirked in amusement (it was probably because of me calling him king, or a pervert, or both), "Now, now, calling people names? That isn't very ladylike of you, _Airi_."

With a scowl, I jumped to my feet and shifted all of my weight to one foot, getting into my best _don't you mess with me _pose. "Yeah, well being ladylike is nothing you should worry about." To prove it to him—and just to show off my overall awesomeness (inner's idea)—I did a small strut up to him but purposely spun around at the end to whip him with my long brown locks. "I'm more of a lady than you ever will be. So don't even bother." I shot him a smirk before going back to my previous spot.

Well, I attempted to, but his hands shot out and held onto my waist, fully stopping me. "But I am more of a man. And you know what us men wants." I stiffened when I felt him step closer to me, chin practically hovering over my shoulder. I felt the strong urge to elbow him in the gut.

"What this man wants," At the idea I got, I quickly spun around, making sure his hands fell off me, and waggled my finger in his face, "He will not get."

"Hmph." That cocky expression returned with a vengeance. "What does a _lady_ know?"

I flipped some of my hair over my shoulder—holy crap, I don't even know where all this confidence is coming from, like omg thank goodness inner is here with me—and sneered, "A whole lot more than you, apparently." With a sigh, I tried to calm myself back down to a more decent level, "So what are you doing here? Did _Ryuu-kun_ bring you?"

Sasuke's smirk grew up a notch in his already fluffed ego, "On the contrary, I came here on my own." He took the opportunity to slowly saunter past me, making sure to lean down to whisper in my ear, "See you later, _Airi-chan_. I know for a fact that we will."

He sent me another smug smirk before vanishing around a corner. I ignored it and glanced over my outfit to make sure everything was in place. All good. He didn't visibly do anything to me (or my outfit) that could make anyone think that something happened to me.

_"WHERE IS SHEEEEEEEE?"_ I could hear my banshee of a mom growl from a distance.

I wore a horrified look as I glanced down at my watch.

Holy shit, I'm late.

And that doesn't sit well with Tsunade.

_You better run!_ Inner yelled to me. I didn't have to be told twice; I was already bolting down the hall—nearly tripping another two times and having a bunch of random people yelling at me to slow down—and practically slamming the door open as I arrived, "I'm here!"

"Ah, Airi-chan, glad you could join us!" Mom grinned at me through her seething expression, faking calm. I could feel the waves of impatience rolling off her. "Did something happen?"

"Um, I had a little run-in with someone along the way. Couldn't shake them off."

"Ahh," She nodded seriously, suddenly not angry anymore. But I could tell that she was probably going to punish me later when we were at home away from prying eyes."Paparazzi?"

"Something like that." Inner snickered inside my head: _You mean a total hottie_.

"Mkay then." She got up from her chair and mentioned to the man sitting at the mixing table, "This is Jiraya. He'll be working with us today."

"Awww, don't be so uptight!" The man called Jiraya wrapped an arm around her shoulders and totally destroyed her personal bubble. He winked at me, "Your mom and I go waaaaay back! In fact, we used to date!" He's not serious! Talk about scandalous! Mom used to _date?_ "Isn't that right_, Tsu-chan_?"

"Shut up!" She growled shoving him away and pointing accusingly at him, "Our personal lives have nothing to do with today, so please do refrain from saying anything out of line or this will be the first and only time that your services will ever come in contact with us. Ever."

And she didn't swear once. Holy cow, this is the apocalypse.

Jiraya sweatdropped but agreed nonetheless, "Okay then! Airi, why don't you go get ready in the recording booth?"

"Sure!" I chirped, opening the door and sliding inside.

I grabbed the headphones from their stand and gently covered my ears with them. I closed my eyes and breathed in the comforting scent it brought. This is my favourite thing about being a rock star. Not the stage or the lights or the fans or being famous, but just the songs and nothing else. Recording them and singing to my best to get my special message and feelings across. No one cares for your looks when they buy your CD, all they want is the sound and the beat and that something that blows them away. I will not disappoint. Not ever.

"Ready?" Jiraya's voice echoed in the headphones.

I nodded back, knowing he could see my through the glass window, and stepped up to the pop filter. I took a long steady breath and readied myself.

I opened my eyes in time to catch the _record_ light flash on as Jiraya shot me a thumbs up.

My lips instinctually opened and my lyrics flowed out in wave of luxury.

_"I look to the sky,_

_I'm wondering why,_

_These feelings for you,_

_Are making me blue._

_You're passing the stage_

_An age where your heart breaks,_

_Another quake in the place of your rage…"_

I could hear the melody and the possibility of the instruments in my mind. I started swaying on my own, words fuelling me as I sang and sang to the never ending song. I was swept away in the heat of it all, in the passion and my feelings of confusion of everyone around me. The song fit me, it felt like me, it filled me, it was written by me; it _was_ me!

_"I'll overflow with tears and never know the meaning,_

_Of a romance, or the feeling._

_Time Machine please take me far away from here,_

_So I can never love or hold you my dear…"_

It felt too early to end. I wanted to continue. I wanted to keep singing forever and get so lost in myself that no one else existed but me and my music. That's what I wanted; my own world where I was the only one to bring the happiness of song and I was the only one to judge. No one else but me.

I was easily snapped out of it.

"Ohoh," Jiraya jumped around with his settings, "A new song to record? What fun! Okay, okay, let's see what I can do here…" I watched him go for a while as he pushed up and down some knobs, spun others, and pressed more. I could barely see what he was doing, but Tsunade looked happy at his work as she watched him over his shoulder. Every time she tried to help him though, he'd slap her hands away and shoo her off, which made her irritable but she complied anyway, knowing full well to leave the pro to himself. The best things always happened that way. (Though some feedback doesn't hurt.)

"Okay!" He chirped, stalling his movements, "Ready to go again? The same thing okay?"

My grin widened. More singing? Yes please! "Ready!"

"Good!" He gave me the thumbs up and the light flashed.

My song happily greeted me back with open arms.

_Welcome back to your world._

I smiled as the lyrics exploded from my mouth. _Glad to be back._


	14. Thirteenth Edge

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em>Author's corner<em>

_I'm very sorry for the lack of update! Just when I remembered to post a new chapter, University started and I had no time to write the rest of the chapter. _

_But now that I have the rest of my homework done for the day, here comes the chapter!_

_Beware, it moves a bit fast!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>ITCHY: CARE TO GO OUT TONIGHT?<strong>

_CHERRY: BUSY, SORRY._

**ITCHY: REALLY? OR ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?**

_CHERRY: BOTH._

**ITCHY: YOUR MANAGER WON'T MIND IF I STEAL YOU FOR A NIGHT.**

_CHERRY: WHAT I DO TONIGHT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY MANAGER._

**ITCHY: I HEARD FROM MY FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER ABOUT A HALLOWEEN DANCE.**

_CHERRY: SO?_

**ITCHY: I BET THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE GOING.**

_CHERRY: ONLY KONOHA HIGH STUDENTS ALLOWED._

**ITCHY: WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT.**

_CHERRY: DON'T YOU DARE._

**ITCHY: NO PROMISES.**

_CHERRY: BASTARD!_

**ITCHY: THAT'S BASTARD-KUN, TO YOU.**

_CHERRY: YOU WISH._

**ITCHY: I DO.**

I blew my bangs out of my hair in frustration. Today had to be the longest Friday of all history. School, then back to the recording studio for few hours, and then I have to hurry up if I want to catch the Halloween dance tonight. The week flew by without many things to do but go to autograph sessions and a few recordings.

I know, I know. I'm recording a lot to make a new album. Go figure.

But hey, weekends are made to recuperate from Friday hell!

**N-BIRD: ARE U SURE U DON'T WANT ME TO PICK U UP?**

_CHERRY: YES~ SEE U THERE ;D_

**N-BIRD: HN.**

_CHERRY: WATCH UR LANGUAGE!_

**N-BIRD: NO ;)**

_CHERRY: TEEHEE! :D_

I giggled and put my phone on my desk, running over to my full body mirror to make sure everything was in check before I left. My long fabulous pink hair has been groomed and curled to perfection, my nurses' hat perfectly adorable on top of it. I wiped my nurse dress free of any crinkles or imperfections, admiring how cute it looked on me. It wasn't a tad indecent and it went down to my knees, but, just to be sure, I wore a thin white dress underneath that seemed like lingerie at first glance. Not that I was going to seduce a guy at the school dance. I just didn't want to be naked under my costume.

I slipped on some white flats, grabbed my purse and phone, and practically skipped the entire way to my brother's bedroom.

"Gaa-chan~" I sang, barging in.

He was nowhere to be seen.

I sent him a text asking where he was.

He replied that he was at a friend's place.

Well dang. Drive one: _gone_.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" I roared, jumping down the stairs to find her snoring on the couch. At the sound of my voice, she snortled, turned away, and hid her face in a pillow.

Drive two: asleep.

I jumped back up the stairs and searched the rooms for the other two siblings in our family. Both somehow found a way to end up in the same university, and to be at the same parties and the same everything else. It really got on their nerves. Every time they tried to do something separately, they somehow managed to get even more stuck together. Talk about a weird sibling experience.

"Temtem!" I called for my big sis as I found the bathroom occupied. "Is that you?"

No response.

I slammed my hand on the door, "Temtem?"

"Stop it, you little brat." Kankuro hissed, opening the door and shoving me aside so that he could saunter into his bedroom.

"Where's Temtem?" I asked, crossing my arms so that I could comfortably lean on the doorway. It was so rare to only have one of them home.

"Date." He grumbled, reaching in his drawers for something.

"What about you?" I asked sweetly, not budging from the door like I knew he wanted me to. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

He let out an unamused sigh and turned to me, makeup in hand and mirror in the other, "What do you want?"

"A drive?" I clasped my hands together close to my face, widening my eyes and pouting my lips to look super adorable, "Pretty pretty please?"

He rolled his eyes at my antics and got up to go sit on his desk chair. "Okay fine, just let me do my makeup first."

Of course, that sounded really normal coming from him. But for a newcomer, weird looks would be given. That wasn't the only thing that was odd though. Because of him, Gaara also got into the habit of putting make up on in the morning. Mom blames it on Temari, who always does that in the kitchen. But _no_, it was Kanky who showed him that habit when he tried to copy his sister. Let's just say it stuck.

"SAKURA!" My mom roared like I did earlier. I must've gotten my awesome yelling skills from her. "GET DOWN HERE!"

"OKAY!" I yelled right back. I heard Kankuro let out a relieved sigh and I whipped a nearby hacky sack at him to show my displeasure of him. He dodged and stuck out his tongue at me. I blew a raspberry at him before fleeing his room before he would throw something back at me.

I ran down the stairs and leaped at the end, making a dramatic jump. I stretched my hands above my head like a professional gymnast and bowed to an invisible crowd with my eyes closed. "Thank you! Thank you! I know I'm awesome!"

"Ahem." A voice coughed with a twinge of amusement. I instantly straightened and stared at the stranger with a blank expression, unsure how to react to him being here.

"Itachi-sensei, Itachi-kun or Itachi-bodyguard-san?" I squinted at him, getting suspicious at all the roles he's taken in my life (also adding Ryuu-kun to that).

"All three," I think he attempted some sort of smile-smirk at me.

I stared at it for a bit, trying to think of ways that he could be three people at the same time, before blinking in utter confusion. "Nope. I still don't get it."

His smile morphed into his cocky and smexy (for him!) smirk, "I'm going to the dance as a teacher. I'm picking you up as a bodyguard. And I'm obviously Itachi-kun to you."

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "Riiighhht…" Please tell me he picked up the sarcasm. I turned to my mom, "He's my drive?"

She shrugged and waved me away, mumbling something incoherent before snuggling back into her blanket and hugging her sake bottle. I could hear her snoring within seconds.

Such a responsible parent.

"Well," Itachi held out his arm for me to grab. I simply stared at it as if there was a nuclear bomb attached to it. "Shall we go?"

Dang it, I should've forgotten my purse in my room and used that as an excuse to escape. "Okay." But I didn't grab his arm though, no matter how much inner Airi yelled at me to get closer to her Ryuu. I had to remind her that Itachi was in no way Ryuu, though I doubt she was listening to me.

Oh yeah, guess who was in his car when I hopped in?

Sasuke and Tobi, that's who.

You can guess that the ride there got really awkward.

We were treated like VIP guests upon our arrival, everyone freaking over the Uchiha siblings. I don't even know how Tobi was known by our school's population, but his name was also squealed by a bunch of fangirls. I held myself high, used to the glares set on my back, and entered with as much dignity as I could in a costume. Thank god Ino and her posy helped me get used to obvious glaring. Speaking of pigs, the shiver that just flew down my spine was a warning Ino sent me within her chilling stare.

"Cold?" Sasuke muttered as he stepped in tow with me, perfect vampire costume perfectly fitting his perfect self. How does someone dress as a vampire and effortlessly pull it off so well?

I shrugged. "No. Unless you count what the Ice Queen is doing to me." A subtle hint to Ino, who was still glaring from the other side of the room. I really wished Gaa-kun would have come with us. I can't believe he refused to come, especially when I told him I was going to this event. He was supposed to protect me at all times!

A smirk from the teme. "Don't worry about her."

"Better said than done." I mumbled crossly, scanning the crowd. Itachi, lacking a costume, had found himself a good wall to lean on as he, too, observed everyone. Toby, dressed as Willy Wonka, was twirling around the tables and the people, handing out candies and chocolates to everyone for some odd reason. Had he gone insane? "…what's with your cousin?"

"…" Sasuke twitched. I could tell he was resisting a facepalm. "…he just really gets into character."

"Really." I chuckled with a shake of my head. That's when I noticed the spiky blond heading straight for us. "Naru-chan!"

"Saku! Teme!" We were jumped in a huge bear hug glomp type thing. I don't really know what to call Naruto's attacks anymore.

"Get. Off." Sasu-chicken shrugged the boy off and promptly left, going to join Shikamaru and, surprisingly, Kiba and Neji. What does he think he's doing, hanging with my friends?

Wait. Boyfriend targeted! Hur hur!

"You look so cute, Saku-chan!" Naruto beamed at me, grabbing one of my hands and making me do a small twirl.

"So do you!" I giggled and twirled him back. He easily got dizzy and stumbled a bit in his Hokage outfit.

"Not cute," He pouted and crossed his arms, "Handsome!"

"Sure, handsome" I patted his head in amusement and he grumbled something unhappily before walking off to the refreshment table. I bet he was going to demand some ramen from them soon.

Not that I really cared. I took the opportunity to pounce on my boyfriend. "Neji!"

He smirked and turned around to wrap me in his arms. "Sakura."

"You look good!" I threw at him over the music, it had somehow gotten blasted higher now that many more people were showing up. It must be some sort of conspiracy to destroy as many ears as they possibly can in one go.

"So do you." He leaned down to whisper huskily in my ear. A warm shiver trailed down my spine and I felt my face blush instantly. He leaned away slightly to press his lips against mine and I happily melted into him, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer. His own hands gripped my hips and pressed our bodies flush against each other. He brought a surprise attack by biting on my lower lip and I gasped, letting his tongue slide in effortlessly and roam—

"Get a room!" Kiba snickered out of nowhere. We instantly split, and Neji reached over to smack the boy over the head before I even had the chance to. Ah, he must know how to read my mind, for he's doing stuff that I really like right now.

"Where's _your_ girlfriend, huh?" I retorted back, placing a hand on my hip. "I don't see Akamaru anywhere."

The poor boy flushed and glared, stuttering his defense. "S-shut up! It's not like that!"

I grinned, unable to get over my good mood enough to smirk. "Right, says the boy who must have his dog around him 24/7 or else he'd have an anxiety attack."

"Oh shush you," He got over our bickering sooner than I expected and pulled me in for a hug. "Come here, sexy." I laughed and wrapped my own arms around him, patting his back.

"Need comforting already?" I snickered into his shoulder, and I could feel him rolling his eyes. I stiffened when I felt him lower a bit and tighten his arm muscles. He wasn't going to—

Oh, but he did. I shrieked and clung tighter as he spun me in circles, my legs turning into noodles and nearly whacking everyone in the face. His evil laugh and my screaming was muffled by the sound of the music, and I could tell that by the brief glances at my friends that they weren't going to come to my rescue any time soon. Jerks.

When he finally let go of me, I was dizzy and stumbling around like a drunken old man who was looking for his whiskey.

"Drunk already, Haruno?" A voice sneered when I accidentally bumped into them.

Instantly sobered by the obnoxious voice, I straightened and shot a glare at Miss Piggy.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at the same time, "God, lack of self control much?"

"Says the girl who can't keep her paws to herself every time she finds a new toy." Okay, I admit the insult was lame, but what else can I do when my brain just got spun by a tornado?

Her smirk fell a little in disappointment and she shrugged. "I know what I want and I'll do everything to get it." She gave me a once over and then a dirty look. "That's something you clearly need to work on."

My fists tightened and my face got all puffy and red, and I could distinctly feel the steam coming out from my ears. I hated it when she always got the upper hand! I was supposed to have a fun time, not let her ruin it! There had to be a way for her to leave me alone for one night, even if I might have to slip up. Gaara wasn't here to protect me, and it's not like anyone can put two and two together here. I might as well be a shadow on the wall. "I'll have you know that I can do anything I put my mind to!"

A somewhat excited and cruel expression crossed over her face, "Oh really now? Want to test that?"

"Sakura," A hand suddenly poofed out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder. Ino's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at the figure, but then she wrinkled her nose and looked away. I glanced up in turn and scowled when I realized it was the teme that was butting into our conversation. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business," I snapped back, wondering why it had to be him that stepped up and not Neji or one of my friends. A quick glance over my shoulder told me that I had strayed just a little too far from the group when Kiba let go of me. That meanie. I have to stop getting tricked by him. I turned to look back at Ino and crossed my arms, catching her eye and staring back evenly, "I can do anything."

"No," Sasuke must be fond of being such a sour sport. "Ino, can you let us have a moment?"

I whacked his arm off my shoulder, "Sasu-teme, stop it! This is none of your busi—"

"Fine." Ino smiled sweetly and glided away, "Just don't take too long." She sent me a look over her shoulder and left us behind in her pixie dust that her angel costume threw in our faces. Le cough cough.

Without saying a word, the teme grabbed my wrist and yanked me after him as we made our way through the crowd. A slow song started and, with a glance around, I barely spotted a place that lacked teenagers. The only places I could think of that would be good for us to talk without a disturbance would be the bathrooms or outdoors. Only that the outdoors were rimmed by Uchiha fangirls that were ready to any one of them if they went outside, and the bathrooms would be filled as well. That's always how it was at parties. And now we were stuck in here. I thought he was trying to lead us somewhere silent, but were only going further and deeper into the crowd, nearly at risk at loosing each other if it weren't for his strong grip on my wrist. Just when I thought that my eardrums were going to explode in my brain, he suddenly stopped and twirled me around. It was so sudden that I stumbled and had no choice but to fall in his chest. Urgh, why was everyone, I don't know, so clingy today? I know I'm great and all, but paws to yourselves, bros!

I tried to back away—trust me, I really did—but it was so jam packed that I could barely even breathe, let alone try to escape.

"Let's go somewhere else!" I yelled in the bastard's ear, hoping to bust it. He didn't look fazed, his eyes roaming the walls and corners as he sent me a small nod, barely registering what I said. I felt my eyebrow twitch and the need to yell at him some more, but it was even hard to listen to Inner at this point.

After what felt like forever, he finally lent down to my ear to state the obvious, "There's nowhere."

I gave him a look and then glanced around myself, even if I knew he was right. "Do you think we can sneak into a classroom?"

His look was doubtful for a second, but then there was a spark in his eyes and a smirk overcame his features. He grabbed my arm again and led us away from the body of sardines to the snack table where there was less people. With a look that clearly stated for me to stay here for a bit, he stalked off and left me alone to eat to my heart's desire. Hell to the yeah. I can live with this.

"Hey Saku," Naruto was still here for some stupid reason, stuffing his face. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I threw back, scanning the selection of sweets. "Did you manage to convince them to get ramen?"

He pouted and shook his head, crumbs falling from the side of his mouth. "I wish. They're really stubborn this year!"

I picked up some cool-looking bat cookie and took a bite of it. "I guess that's what happens when they have that lazy ass for president. How did he even win the election?"

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged with me and we looked off into the distance, trying to catch what people called intelligence. "Shikamaru's a freakin' genius."

"Nah, I just did some magic tricks." A voice drawled near us. We turned to look at the lazy bum himself—hey, speaking of which, wasn't he hanging out with us at the beginning of this party?—and raised our eyebrows at him. Shikamaru and magic tricks? Who the hell suddenly got into his pants and took over his soul? Satan? He rolled his eyes at our horrified looks. "I was joking. Geez, how troublesome…"

Sasuke suddenly came sauntering back. "I asked Itachi for his keys, but no dice."

I pouted and tried to think of something else. Itachi was our only chance at a classroom—all the other teachers were too uptight! "Maybe I should seduce him?" All the boys around me gave me doubtful looks. I glared right back at them. "Okay, fine, I get it. Sheesh."

Shika was the first to get over the shock, "What's going on?"

"We need someplace quiet to talk," Filled him in quickly, I did.

"Oh," He shrugged like it was an everyday thing that a guy wanted to abduct a girl to _talk_, "why not go to the student council room? It's open during events but no one stays there because it's too far away."

Sasu-chicken nodded and made some motion for me to follow after him. I yelled a thanks to Shika, because teme clearly wasn't going to, and practically had to run to keep up with my accomplice of the night. He had the longest strides ever and barely waited for me, which was a total pain since so many people took the time to bump into me and derail me from my mission, but we eventually made it.

Shika was right, it was far and it was empty of inhabitants. I peered inside, switching on the lights and taking a few steps in. The room was super messy and small, the chairs all over the place and sloppy handwriting all over the whiteboards. Although it seemed to be so disorganized, the student council was a tight-knit machine, doing everything perfectly and managing to make nearly every student in the school happy, and that was a tough feat to accomplish.

I pushed a few sheets of paper off the table and took a seat on it, crossing my legs and pulling down my nurse dress to cover my knees. "Alright," I started, making sure my booty was comfortable, "What do you want to talk about?"

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, looking as uninterested as ever. "Have you thought about our deal?"

The Terms and Conditions flashed in my mind and I scowled at him, crossing my own arm in defiance. "I did."

This caught his attention and he straightened. "And?"

"I refuse."

"Hm." He made his way towards me, slow and intimidating. It really worked with his vampire costume, his fake fangs glinting threateningly and making me swallow nervously. I had to stay adamant and cold though, and set a glare back on my features, determined to stay strong. He kept coming and an alarm in the back of my head—coughcoughInnercoughcough—was telling me to get away, but I refused to let myself do something that simple. If I run away now, he'd win and know that I don't handle pressure too well. He could use that for future reference, which I do not want. "Are you sure about that?"

His hands landed next to me, but I did not falter. "Yes."

"Really?" His eyes, which I found weren't really staring at me from the start, slowly trailed up my body and locked into my green ones, an unreadable look on his features. "Then I'll have to change your mind."

"Impossible. You can't—" I should've seen this next part coming of course, but I guess I still hadn't grasped onto that intelligence bit. I really needed to get a clue.

The teme quickly shut me off by kissing me, which set my mind a blank since I had been completely caught off guard. A bright flash brought me back and my hand lashed out and slapped the living crud out of him with one smack. He reeled back, hand reaching up to gingerly touch the giant, red, sore handprint that was imprinted on his face. I took advantage of the moment and scurried backwards on the table, eager to find an escape, but he caught onto what I was doing and grabbed onto my leg to stop me. I froze, afraid of what he'd do, but he didn't do anything more than stare at me with a paralyzing look that sent multiple cold shivers down my spine and made me want to wet myself. I suddenly feared for my life, regretting hurting his pretty face, but then remembered he deserved it and yanked my foot free. That was stupid on my part, all my body weight shifting and sliding with the sheets of paper on the table, making me plunge off and land in a horrible heap on the ground.

I ignored Inner, who was shrieking insults at the bastard in every language possible, and made a mad dash for the door.

His arm stopped me, of course. The stupid speedy bastard still had that same horrifying look plastered on his face. "I will do it."

I scoffed and refused to become submissive. "Get over yourself." With a huff, I ducked under his arm and ran back to the party, heart shredded in a thousand pieces and more. Unfortunately, against my will, the event kept repeating and playing on a forever loop in my mind though, my guilt and Inner making me feel a thousand times worst than I was supposed to feel.

_Rip him to shreds! _She kept yelling, but I felt no more energy to bother even reply to her. I _did_ want to rip him to shreds, but first I felt like dropping dead into my bed and forcing myself to forget everything. I wanted to tell someone and run away into the night, but my nearest friends were all guys who won't understand this dilemma, and I still hadn't found Hinata in the jam-packed group of dancing sweaty bodies. My mind was a mess and out of control and I just needed to find someone who would understand no matter what. Where in the world was my gal?

I slowed my running and made my way to my predictable friend, "Naruto,"

"Yeah?" He spun to grin at me, but then it dropped when he caught a good look at me. "Are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying?"

I hadn't even realized the tears were falling until he said it. I wiped them away with my wrist before it would be too noticeable and forced the lump in my throat to leave. "Where's Hina-chan?"

"With her cousin—" Crap. I really could not face him right now. Not with what just happened. "—why? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," I said before bursting through the crowd and starting my hunt for human companionship.

The worst had to happen at this time.

"Well, well, well," Ino suddenly blocked my route, her possy flanking her and making it impossible for me to brush past. "The careless _nurse_ finally came back."

"What do you want, Pig?" I sneered, totally not in the mood. I had better things to do than waste my time on this annoying bitch.

"Nothing much," She shrugged, amused that I was easily irritable right now. If I weren't in such a whirl of emotions, I would bite her head off so bad! "I just want to continue our talk."

"I'm busy," I shook my head and attempted to walk past her, hoping she would move her pig butt out of the way.

"Now, now," She saw me coming and sidestepped into my road. "What's wrong? Not up to the challenge?"

"I am," I growled, "Just not now!"

She tsked and shook her head as if I was a disobedient little child and she was the mother I had no choice but to obey. "It has to be now, or else you'd run away from me."

I narrowed my eyes at her, knowing that her baiting me was really working on my nerves. I knew I was falling for her trick, but I couldn't help myself. "I don't run from a challenge. Especially from you."

She smirked. "Good, then this won't take long." I guess I had accidentally agreed to her evil plan. Whatever, like I had said earlier, I can do anything I put my mind to. "It's easy." She looked over her shoulder and looked up at the conveniently set-up stage. "Knowing that you do very badly at public speaking—" Not true. I only do that so that they don't realize I'm Airi. "—I thought it would be best for you to perform a little song for the entire student body." Her eyes switched back to me, gauging my reaction. She wanted me to squirm. She wanted me to be horrified. She wanted me to get humiliated.

But not today. I was so done with the arrogant asswipes of this school that it wasn't even funny anymore. It was time to show them a thing or two about messing with me. It was about time that I gained a little respect at this school.

It was about time that Inner Airi was let out.

What do you say?

_Hell yeah!_


	15. Fourteenth Edge

**DOUBLE EDGE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em>Author's corner<em>

_Just writting fanfiction instead of doing my essays. Living the life. __ENJOY! It's a bit short though, so expect more juicy details in the next chapter! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi god must've suddenly felt sympathetic of me, for Ino let me chose my song. I was still conscious that I had to keep my Airi-is-actually-me secret, but I did want to perform an awesome show. After some quick thinking, the only way I could think of was to sing a song out of my preferred song reach. My usual pop songs were out of the question or else my voice would be too obvious, but I hadn't really known songs from other genres. I was in a pickle and decided to talk it out with the band (I didn't even know our school had a band, but apparently they did; they were a bunch of freshman who played songs by ear, so they knew almost every song instantly) which was a good decision since they easily figured out a popular rock song that my voice could easily adjust to. They even said I could sing one of their original songs if I wanted, but that I'll only have one or two lines. It was really sweet of them so I accepted and we made a quick plan to present ourselves. For young kids who played songs for fun, they sure were professional.<p>

"Hellllooo, everyone!" Ino's whiny voice oinked (get it? Cuz she's a pig?) as she picked up the microphone from the stand. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, your Konoha Leaf High Queen!" Cheers erupted. I cannot even begin to fathom why the crowd got excited by _her_. Psh. I'll do a much better job, for sure. "We have a special gift for you tonight!" The crowd whooped excitedly and yelled at her to spill the beans on who it could be. "Of course, I'm not going to tell you who it is!" I couldn't decide if she was trying to spare my feelings or make this worse for me. I chose the latter. She was never nice. "You can see for yourself!" She dramatically waved to the stage and the lights move to it, disappearing from her person.

The band took this as their cue and gave me encouraging signals as they walked past. They took their positions and started with their original song. I, on the other hand, stayed backstage, clutching the microphone in my hands and forcing back the pre-performance nerves. I could do this! I just had to imagine myself as Airi doing another one of my concerts, albeit a bit differently, and rocking it. I smiled to myself and calmed down, but then—

"Sakura."

I spun in horror, the events I was trying to push back resurfacing. "Neji!"

He didn't look particularly happy to see me either. His face was pale and worried looking and really angry. Woops. The guilt hit me full force, but I refuse to acknowledge that he saw Sasu-teme forcing a kiss on me. No one should've seen that. Not even me! And _I'm_ the one who lived it!

Instead of blurting out what I was truly feeling, I asked, "Are you okay?"

But something in the way he was behaving said he wasn't all there. He was zoning out. Or he was gone to the moon. Or maybe Naruto farted in his face (What? His gas is nauseous!). Whatever it was, it caused him to miss my question.

He asked one of his own instead, "Why are you going up there?"

My gut tightened. I couldn't tell if it was either because I couldn't figure out how to answer his question or if it was because I felt my stage cue coming. I took a few steps back. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"No," He matched my steps. "We're talking now."

"But I have to go on—"

"I don't care!" He was pissed now. He seized my arm in an impenetrable force and started pulling me away from the stage like an evil father who doesn't believe that their precious daughters should waste their life talents. Not that I have some, but that's not the point. "We're getting away from here!"

"Neji!" I shrieked, conflicted by his odd sudden behavior. "Stop!"

But he wasn't listening. The music was coming closer and closer to its end and I had to hit my cue and sing before it ended! I didn't know what to do though. He was strong, both mentally and physically. I had to throw him off his game. But what? What could I say?

"If you don't let go, I'll break up with you!"

The surprise attack didn't work. His grip tightened and I squirmed. What in the world was wrong with him? Why was he being so mean? Wasn't he supposed to be faithful and loving and all that stuff that hopeless romance books tell me guys are supposed to be like (not that I read hopeless romance novels, not at all)?

Although it wasn't my time to sing just yet, I felt the strong urge to let my feelings out, the sound behind me inspiring me. I grabbed onto anything I could to hold myself into place (it ended up being a post) and lifted my microphone to my lips. Without thinking, I sang whispers, hearing it come back to me through the microphone set in my ear and echo through the chorus the band was singing.

"_Remember, our sullied and deeply sinned love. If I could rewind time, I would like to live one more time through that vivid season we once lived through."_

Neji paused and looked at me with wide eyes, but I refused to look into his face. If his expression was what I knew it was, I would instantly stop singing once I saw it. I ripped my arm free in the midst of his shock, the second I felt his fingers loosen, and back up to put a safe distance between us.

"_Tell me...my tears wouldn't stop. Dashing through time, why can't I escape this pain?"_

I spun on my heel and sprinted for the stage. I was next. In a few seconds, I was going to have to be on stage or this performance was all over for me! I heard Neji cry my name behind me but I ignored it, jerking the curtains aside as I landed on the spot. A dark pink spotlight landed on my form, yet it still hid my form and face. I raised the microphone back to my lips and let out the shrilling lyrics.

"_I will call your name again and again, even if I lose my voice, for I want you to recall everything!"_

I slowly sauntered up to the front and nodded to the leader of the band in apology. He nodded back with a small shrug and the lights erupted bright white as each of us burst into the final chorus, harmonizing perfectly as we enjoyed our voices mingling briefly together. We let our bodies forget, our hearts soar, and the world spin as the moment carried us. The feeling was amazing and powerful, and the crowd was entranced.

"_The shards of my memories are tightening around my chest. You have disappeared… and even if I must hurt myself, I will offer up my love to the strings of our fate that will one day come, knowing that it's a sin."_

The band stopped singing along, letting me have the last word.

"_I will remember. I'll let myself plunge into darkness."_

The players all around me plunged into darkness and I was the last one standing in the light. I tilted my head up and lifted the microphone to my lips, my other arm high above my head.

"_Remember!"_

The instruments stopped abruptly. I looked back down with a final glance.

"_Don't remember me."_

And I was shrouded in the black of dark.

* * *

><p>To say the crowd went wild was an understatement. But it still didn't beat the applause I would get at an Airi concert. It was still pretty astonishing that we got such a great response for a song on its first release though. I was really impressed with the freshmen around me playing so well and handling to situation pretty great.<p>

While we were still in the dark, they switched to the next song and the lights faded back. I stood my ground, head down and ready. There was a bit of an instrumental solo before I could sing so I waited. And waited. Then sung. The lights blended into my entourage and I was lost in the world again, only feeling the words that left my lips and moving to what I felt. My body automatically knew what to do and left me flow along with the instruments, carrying my soul away. I was in heaven.

I was floating on our fifth song—what can I say? I'm on fire and loving it!—when I heard it.

Sasu-teme.

Singing along.

With me.

God fucking damnit.

_Excuse you! _Inner shrieked. I winced and whirled on the spot, sending the man entering the stage a glare. He simply smirked and sang louder, meshing our voices so that we complimented each other. The crowd went wild at his mere presence, the waving arms and fangirl shrieks going way more out of control than I thought it possibly could at a school dance. I seethed silently and send a look for help at the band leader. He looked as lost as I was and then finally shrugged, as if to say 'just go with it'. But going with it was not something I like to do with this teme.

When the song finally ended and we were basking in the dark of the small break, I stormed over and jabbed my finger into his chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He just shrugged, the ever annoying smirk still on his always irritating face. "Nothing, just doing the same as you."

"You think you can steal a kiss from me and then stalk me on stage and perform a duet with me? I don't think so!"

"But I just did."

"Y-you—!"

"I actually think this is a good idea!" The leader of the band chimed in.

"Stay out of it!" I snapped.

"Don't be mean, Sakura." Sasuke tsked, knowing he was winning this argument. The little fudge bucket. "What's so wrong with me wanting to sing with you? You looked like you were having so much fun."

"As if!" I hissed, "I would never have fun with the likes of _you_!"

"Sakura, give the poor guy a chance." Leader butted in again, taking the teme's side. For a freshman, he already knew who the king of school was, and he was making sure not to get his bad side in case of future humiliation. "At least for one more song."

"But—!"

"It's settled then." Sasuke grinned evilly at me with his fangs of the devil before bending over and whispering something in Leader's ear. The man looked confused for a second there but then nodded, sending a worried glance in my direction. It instantly put me on edge.

I didn't get to ask what in the world the man was plotting when the lights came back on and we moved back to our places. The music started slowly at first and then picked up in a fashion that I was surprisingly familiar with. The second the electric guitar started, I recognized the song. My jaw hit the floor and I slowly turned my head to the teme. He just looked smug as fuck, my least favorite kind of smug expression on him.

"You didn't!" I whispered harshly with narrowed eyes, trying to be intimidating.

"But I did." He mouthed back, totally unaffected.

He had the band play my music.

_Airi's_ music.

* * *

><p>I managed to avoid Neji the rest of the night, heading straight home as soon as the dare was over. I was instantly flocked with crazy Sasuke fans, determined to pry information from me on how I got him to sing with me. I told as much truth that I possibly could, that he was a psycho that didn't play by the rules, but they were pretty insistent. I was relieved in a way, since that no matter what I sang on one of my original songs, the crowd wasn't paying attention to me, but just Sasuke. His natural ability to make everything look easy and have all eyes drawn to him was my advantage. I hate to say it, but I'm actually pretty grateful that he showed up. Not that my identity would've been uncovered before! But it just helped. That also means that his plan backfired. I was pretty sure that I had sung just like Airi back then, but it must've been just me that noticed because I wasn't confronted about it. Not once. No one noticed!<p>

My weekend was uneventful. Well, other than another concert to attend to and a few talk shows to make a secret appearance on. I was pestered about everything: my future, if I was planning on going to school (the joke's on them LOL); my incoming songs; photoshoots; if I was planning on making my own line of clothing or shoes or whatever; my relationship with Ryuu (which I denied like ten thousand times but they still didn't believe me, saying I was being modest); how my friends were doing; if I was planning to go into another series or star in a movie (being in a movie sounds fun but hard, so I was conflicted about answering this); if I liked a certain brand of cosmetics (you have to be careful with questions like this, since they can trick you into believing you mean to hate all other brands); if I knew a certain band (they asked about Snake, which I told them I was one of their biggest fans); and the list went on. By the end of it I was so confused and tired and slow that my mom had to take me off work early to ship me to a darn good masseuse. And it was lovely.

Monday came back way too fast than I expected and I was scared of going to school again. I had been careless and blown my cover (I couldn't bear telling anyone about this, so I'm sure to get an earful from Gaa-kun by the end of the day), which I can't be sure if people really didn't notice. I also had Neji to fear, because for some odd reason he was really forceful with me when I was about to go on stage, and that scared me. Plus there was the teme, who was still prowling after me. I had to be aware of any tactics he was ready to throw down.

Arriving at school, I slid into my false timid personality, walking slowly and hesitantly, head bowed with shame and embarrassment. I quickly bid goodbye to Gaa-kun and rushed my way to my locker, hoping for the best. I really hoped an ambush wasn't waiting for me there.

My hopes were crushed. The second I reached my locker, I was crowded by squealing girls who were impressed and excited and jealous and amazed by Friday's show. After a few minutes of constant thanking them in hopes they would leave, I was finally alone. I let out the breath I was holding and put in my combination into my locker. It unlocked and I braced myself as I swung it open.

Nothing happened.

Which was crazy because I was sure Ino was going to rig it for winning her little dare.

Oh, nevermind, a little note that clearly wasn't mine was slowly fluttering down. I caught it before it fell to the floor and opened it. The handwriting inside made my insides chill. It was Neji's. I would recognize it anywhere. (Not that I'm a creeper or anything!)

_Sakura, meet me on the rooftop during lunch. We need to talk. -NH_

"Must be my lucky day, I didn't even do anything and you two are already breaking up." A deep voice whispered hauntingly in my ear from behind. I shrieked in surprise and whirled on the spot, forcing myself back on my locker to add some distance between us. Sasuke-teme clearly didn't like that and closed the distance, slapping a hand on the locker next to my head and making sure my open locker door was going to stay open to keep me boxed in.

"What do you want?" I growled, trying to look feral and dangerous this time instead.

He snorted. "How cute."

I glared and repeated my question. He merely shrugged nonchalantly in answer and threw a "just checking up on you" to me. He did not amuse me one bit though. He was getting really annoying with all his butting into my life. A life I want to be peaceful!

"Back off or I won't be afraid to punch that sexy little face of yours into oblivion!" And to deepen my threat, I shoved my ready fist into the space in front of his face, making him lean back a bit.

His still didn't let up though, and used one of his hands to push my hand back down. "I knew you thought I was sexy."

"In your sexy dreams!" I growled and flailed the hand that he was still clinging to. "Let me go!"

"Only if you call me sexy again."

"Hell no!"

"Then I won't let go of your hand." And just to piss me off, he squeezed it tighter.

"Stop it, Uchiha!"

"Make me, Haruno!"

"I _will_ then!"

"Bring it on—"

"SAKURA HARUNO AND SASUKE UCHIHA." A voice that sounded like the fires of hell bellowed right in our ears. We flinched apart and Gai-sensei stepped between us, tears in his eyes. It was the most horrifying scene I've ever laid my eyes upon (that, and the sunset scene he does with Lee every morning)."YOU TWO YOUTHFUL CREATURES ARE SUCH A YOUTHFUL INSPIRATION TO THE REST OF THE YOUTHFUL POPULATION! YOUTHFULLY FLIRTING—"

"We were _not_ flirting!"

"Yes we were."

"You shut up!"

"—RIGHT BEFORE CLASS IS SUCH A YOUTHFUL WAY TO INTERACT WITH OUR YOUTHFUL CLASSMATES! KEEP IT UP MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! AND STAY YOUTHFUL!" He vanished with a thumbs up, sparkling shining teeth that blinded us, and a puff of smoke that had us coughing for a good ten minutes. When I was all good and ready, I slammed my locker shut and sprinted to class, evading the Uchiha brothers that were already at the door waiting (damn it, Sasuke moved too fast for me) and YOUTHFULLY sitting my butt down in my designated chair.

"I bet that he's going to break up with you." Sasuke whispered uninterestingly to me, as if he was talking about a grocery list, and slid into his seat behind mine.

I turned around to face him, not backing down from the challenge. "I bet he's not!"

"Let's put in a wager then." He linked his hands together and put his chin on them in his signature thinking move. "If I win, you have to do what I say for a whole week."

"A day," I negotiated. "And if I win, you can't speak to me for the rest of the year."

"Now now, that's unfair, Saku-chan." Itachi said as strode past us, addressing me as he looked around the class, checking for any missing students. "You have to let him have a week or else yours is reduced to a mere month."

I pouted and growled—YOUTHFULLY—but finally giving in. "Fine!"

The teme had the audacity to continue. "I'll be listening in to make sure you don't lie to me too."

"Oh! Me too!" Itachi came back the other way, throwing a quick: "WHERE THE HECK IS NARUTO? THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME HE'S NOT HERE IN TIME! ONCE MORE AND HE IS GOING TO BE _**EXPELLED**_**.**" My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I quickly looked at Sasuke in horror. He mimicked my look.

"Uh, no thanks." I answered for the two of us.

Itachi shrugged with an "oh well" and returned to his desk, jotting down a little note—probably about Naruto—with an evil cackle that had the whole class worrying for their lives.


End file.
